Ma malédiction
by CandJL
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après la saison 1, lorsque la malédiction est brisée et que Henry part vivre chez Emma. Celle-ci se sent coupable vis-à-vis de Régina et va faire son possible pour récréer le lien entre le fils et la mère; créant au passage un lien entre elle et Régina. Lien qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé si fort...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, alors j'suis nouvelle ici et c'est ma première fanfiction. A vrai dire, je l'écris simplement pour passer le temps et quand l'imagination se présente mais j'espère malgré tout qu'elle vous plaira et réussira à vous aider à combattre la frustration de ce que devient la série aha. Donc c'est du SwanQueen évidemment et comme je le disais dans le résumé, l'histoire se situe après que la malédiction soit brisée. Toute l'histoire sera vécue via le point de vue d'Emma (à moins que durant un chapitre je décide de changer de fusil d'épaule mais ça m'étonnerait fortement !)_

_Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Adam et Edward. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, pour m'encourager à progresser et à continuer cette histoire. Merci _

_Bonne lecture ! _

P.O.V Emma

Le soleil frappait sauvagement mon visage, alors que je me réveillais doucement dans l'appartement de celle qui était supposée être ma mère. Je passais brièvement mes mains sur mon visage, m'extirpant doucement du sommeil qui m'avait violemment emporté la veille. Soudain, j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir doucement.

'Man, t'es réveillée ? _Je vis une petite bouille brune passer sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. _

Je me redressais doucement, lui tendant légèrement les bras pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait entrer. Un sourire naquît sur son visage et il se précipita sur mon lit et se jeta dans mes bras.

Bien dormi gamin ? _lui dis-je tendrement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux_.

Ouaip, comme un bébé, _me repondit-il en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de mon cou_.

Cela faisait déjà 2 semaines que la malédiction avait été rompue. Henry me répétait sans cesse que l'opération Cobra avait été une merveilleuse réussite et que, de ce fait, il était encore plus fier d'être mon fils. Mon fils. Ces deux mots me réchauffaient le cœur à chaque fois qu'il y faisait allusion. Il était mon fils et je l'avais sauvé grâce à un baiser du véritable amour, mais de mon point de vue, l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant pourrait briser n'importe quelle malédiction, nul besoin de true love kiss ou je ne sais quoi. Depuis que la malédiction avait été brisée, Henry avait fait le choix de venir vivre avec moi, car je cite « qui aimerait vivre sous le toit de la méchante reine alors que l'on a pour vraie mère une sauveuse ? » Ces mots me touchaient mais me peinaient à la fois. Régina. Il considérait celle qui l'avait élevé et aimé pendant près de 10 ans, comme une femme cruelle et avide de pouvoir ce qui, des dires de Mary-… ma mère, était la stricte vérité. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir pitié. Après tout, nous ne naissons pas méchant… Mes parents me reprochaient de défendre la reine déchue, de ne pas comprendre le mal qui les rongeait d'avoir été si longtemps séparés l'un de l'autre et encore pire, d'avoir dû m'abandonner pendant près de 28 ans. Je les comprenais, effectivement, Régina avait été la cause de tous les maux de ma famille. Elle avait causé la perte de bien des personnes, et ce sans aucun remord. Mais Régina restait la mère de mon fils, et je ne pouvais nier qu'elle lui avait apporté une éducation sans faille, certes peut-être avait-elle été maladroite, mais elle l'avait élevé dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Chose que j'aurais été incapable de faire à Boston et pour ça, une part de moi lui restait redevable. J'avais donc demandé la clémence de mes parents et ceux des habitants de StoryBrooke pour qu'ils lui laissent la vie sauve. Evidemment, tous n'étaient pas d'accord et il arrivait que l'ancienne mairesse de la ville retrouve la façade de sa villa légèrement détériorée lorsqu'elle se réveillait le matin. La solitude devait lui peser et je me devais de remédier à ça. Après tout, j'étais la sauveuse non ? Et tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance.

'Man ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Henry me regardait avec de grands yeux et me dévisageait. Il me faisait penser à sa mère lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils.

Pardon gamin, j'suis pas encore trop réveillée. On va rejoindre David et Mary pour déjeuner ?

Il se leva à la va vite, tout sourire, avant de se diriger vers la porte et se retourner vers moi.

Un chocolat à la cannelle Shérif Swan ? _me dit-il en riant._

J'acquiesçais en lui souriant.

Une fois le petit déjeuner passé, je me décidais à rendre visite à Régina. Je ne souhaitais pas faire part de ma démarche à mes parents, ni même à Henry. Ils n'auraient pas compris. En fait, je le faisais par égoïsme. J'avais récupéré mon fils, c'était une chose, mais j'avais aussi arraché un enfant à sa mère et ceci en était une autre. Henry avait fait son choix, certes, et Régina n'était pas la personne pour qui je ressentais le plus de compatie mais malgré tout elle me faisait de la peine. Je l'avais croisé un soir alors que j'étais de garde de nuit. Elle marchait, longeant le trottoir, le regard vide. Je connaissais que trop bien ce regard… Je l'avais porté toute ma vie, le regard de la solitude. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la mère de mon fils dans cet état et ce peu importe la Reine qu'elle fût, pour moi elle n'était que Régina Mills. La mère adoptive d'Henry.

Alors que je me retrouvais dans l'allée de l'ancienne mairesse, j'eus un élan de conscience qui me disait de partir, que je n'étais pas la bienvenue. Comme j'étais égoïste de me pointer là, devant chez elle… Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à partir. Alors, arrivée devant la porte, je pris une grande inspiration et frappais. La porte s'ouvrit doucement avant que je puisse voir son visage.

Miss Swan ? _me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils._ Un souci avec Henry ?

Voyant que son regard se faisait de plus en plus insistant, je cherchais mes mots. Ses traits étaient plus sombres que d'habitude, la fatigue semblait l'assaillir.

Euh non, du tout. Il va très bien.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et je sentis le poids de ses talons taper activement sur le sol.

Miss Swan, que me voulez-vous encore ? Votre très chère mère vous aurait-elle demandé de me passer le bonjour !? _dit-elle d'un ton trop sarcastique à mon gout_.

Régina, ne soyez pas aussi désagréable... _Lui répondis-je en levant les yeux aux ciels. _

Bon, Miss Swan, merci de votre visite mais si vous n'avez rien à me dire, je ne vous retiens pas. Bonne jour[… ]

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, je la coinçais de mon pied.

Non, attendez. Je… je voulais savoir comment vous alliez. Depuis le départ d'Henry, je veux dire. _Je sentis Régina se contracter._

Vous venez me cracher au visage votre victoire sur la garde de mon fils? Vous venez admirer votre œuvre Miss Swan ? Vous êtes bien comme votre mère. _Me répondit-elle sur un ton qui me glaça le sang. Son regard noir ne laissait paraitre aucune once de sympathie. _

Décidément, je ne saurais jamais m'y prendre avec vous_, lui dis-je en baissant les yeux. _

En effet, votre manque de tact vous perdra.

Je souris à sa remarque, ce qui lui fit croiser les bras.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

Oh rien, c'est juste que vous êtes toujours la même et d'une certaine manière ça me rassure.

Bon, écoutez Miss Swan, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos états d'âmes, j'ai des choses à faire.

Puis elle ferma la porte si violemment que mes cheveux volèrent. Je passais ma main sur la nuque, en soufflant… La rédemption n'allait pas être simple à gérer. Mais je trouverais une réponse à mes questions. En attendant, j'allais retrouver mon fils et profiter de la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à moi.

Allez Henry, on rentre _! criais-je à mon fils alors qu'il jouait avec des camarades de classe sur la structure de jeu. _

Il salua gentiment ses camarades de la main et couru vers moi. Il attrapa ma main et me regardait avec son petit regard chocolat. Je lui souris et l'entraînai vers la voiture.

Man, je peux te poser une question ? _me dit-il alors qu'il ouvrait la portière._

Je t'écoute gamin.

Il s'installa à mes côtés et me fixait, attendant que j'allume le contact.

Tu sais comment va ma mère ? _me dit-il en baissant légèrement les yeux… _ Enfin, c'est pas que je veux retourner chez elle hein, mais j'aimerais juste savoir comment elle va…

Sa voix était tremblante, je sentais qu'il retenait difficilement ses larmes. Je déposai ma main sur sa cuisse, et la frottai légèrement. Il leva les yeux vers moi, en souriant timidement.

Je ne sais pas Henry, elle ne veut pas me parler.

J'aimerai bien qu'on lui rende visite, un jour. _M'avoua-t-il alors que nous nous approchions de l'appartement de mes parents. _

Sentant la tristesse de mon fils, je m'arrêtai. Il fronça les sourcils et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de parler, je fis demi-tour.

C'est parti gamin, allons voir comment va ta mère.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, appréhendant sa réaction. Je fus surprise de voir que ses yeux qui étaient légèrement brouillés de larmes, reprirent de leur éclat à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Sa mère lui manquait. Sa mère lui manquait et je n'avais rien vu. Bon, il avait très bien caché sa tristesse, mais j'aurai dû le deviner. Elle était sa mère et être séparée d'un être qu'on a aimé et qui nous a aimé est sans doute l'une des pires choses qu'il soit, même si c'est un choix. Puis, un enfant de 10 ans n'est pas capable de savoir ce qui est bon pour lui. J'avais été aveuglé par mon désir de récupérer mon fils. Tellement aveuglé que j'en avais oublié ce qui était vraiment bon pour lui. Voir ses deux parents.

Nous arrivions donc dans l'allé du manoir Mills, Henry serrait ma main d'une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je sentais de l'inquiétude dans son regard, il fixait ses pieds et marchait fermement sur les feuilles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Et si elle ne veut pas me voir ? _me dit-il sans relever les yeux._

Elle t'aime Henry, elle souffre c'est tout. _Lui soufflai-je pour lui donner du courage. _

Arrivés devant la porte, il me regarda et frappa légèrement, mais assez pour que sa mère l'entende. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme fatiguée, elle portait difficilement sa main vers ses yeux comme pour se protéger de la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit entièrement, le froid de la pièce m'envahit et je ressentais des frissons parcourir mon échine. Je regardai Régina et l'entendit souffler

Henry…

Bonjour Maman.

Régina se frotta légèrement les yeux, et avant de se pencher vers son fils, elle leva les yeux vers moi. Je pouvais lire son questionnement, mais je me contentais de lui sourire. Elle se retourna alors vers notre fils, qui faisait balancer ses bras comme pour repousser le stress qui s'emparait de lui, puis il sentit sa mère se pencher légèrement vers lui et elle lui caressa la joue affectueusement. A son contact Henry ferma les yeux, appréciant ce doux contact avec sa mère… Je pouvais sentir qu'il cherchait dans sa mémoire le doux souvenir de la main de Régina sur sa joue, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, et ô combien ce geste le rassurait le soir avant de s'endormir.

Maman… Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné…

Il lui avait balancé ça tel quel. Sans que Régina ne puisse anticiper. Elle retenait un sanglot dans sa gorge… mais ses yeux noisettes devenaient de plus en plus embrumés par les larmes. Pour seule réponse, elle le tira contre elle et le serra de toutes ses forces. Henry enfouit alors son visage dans le cou de sa mère, humant alors la douce odeur fruité qui s'émanait de celui-ci. Je me reculais légèrement, cet instant leur appartenait. Il n'était qu'à eux. D'où j'étais je pouvais malgré tout sentir le parfum de Régina. Je m'étonnais à sourire à cette odeur, l'apaisement d'Henry devait être contagieux.

Régina se redressa et regardait tendrement Henry. Elle plaça ses mains sur le visage de mon fils et lui sourit.

Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais.

Je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule. Tu es ma mère.

Henry… _le coupa-t-elle_

Non, laisse moi finir. Je t'en ai voulu, je t'en ai voulu d'avoir été l'EvilQueen. Mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu d'avoir été ma mère. C'est pour elle que je reviens aujourd'hui, et non pas pour la femme que tu étais. Je sais que tu as changé et que tu es devenue quelqu'un de meilleur. Je le sens quand tu me regardes, je l'ai toujours senti.

A ces mots, je pu entendre le cœur de Régina rater un battement. Henry avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à une vitesse affolante, mais surtout, il avait fixé sa mère droit dans les yeux lui prouvant ainsi sa sincérité. Régina caressa alors délicatement la joue d'Henry. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi.

Man, je peux rester chez Régina ce soir… ? _me dit-il avec aplomb_

Je souris et me rapprocha de lui, puis en lui ébouriffant les cheveux je lui répondis

Si ta mère est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Régina me regardait, elle avait repris des couleurs. Ses yeux me fixaient comme ils ne m'avaient jamais fixés auparavant… Je devais rompre le contact visuel avant de perdre pied, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son regard me déstabilisait autant. Puis soudain, je la sentis sourire.

Merci Miss Swan.

De rien Régina.


	2. Chapter 2

_J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a donnez l'envie de continuer cette fiction ! Donc voici le deuxième chapitre, avec un peu plus de révélations et de SwanQueen. _

_Il y a l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage, qui lui sort de mon imagination. Il n'existe pas dans la série et son histoire avec le personnage non plus. En dehors de ça, rien ne m'appartient. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 2

Les semaines passaient et Henry passait de plus en plus de temps avec sa mère. Il me disait regretter d'avoir laissé sa mère si seule et si triste pendant que lui profitais pleinement de moi. Il avait confié à Régina qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de son erreur que lorsqu'il avait entendu Mary-Margaret me raconter à quel point il avait été difficile de me mettre dans l'arbre enchanté et me laisser partir. Il avait alors comprit à quel point sa mère avait dû souffrir en le voyant lui tourner le dos et partir avec moi. Régina lui promit alors de ne plus utiliser la magie, qu'ensemble ils allaient prendre un nouveau départ et qu'ils allaient être heureux. Evidemment mon fils me répétait qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas de moi et qu'il m'aimait. D'un amour encore plus fort que le True Love me disait-il. Voyant alors Henry s'épanouir de plus en plus, je pris l'initiative de me rapprocher de sa mère, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire confiance à Régina. Et c'est ainsi que tous les mercredis soirs, j'étais invitée chez les Mills. Nous passions de très bonnes soirées. Evidemment, au départ, Régina et moi étions plus ou moins gênées, ne sachant pas vraiment quels sujets abordés ou encore comment se comporter. Puis, au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, nous devenions de plus en plus complices, riant comme des enfants lorsqu'Henry partait se coucher. Bon, ma mère ne voyait pas notre rapprochement d'un très bon œil, à vrai dire elle avait même fait la morte plusieurs mercredis de suite, pour me forcer à rester avec elle. Evidemment, ça avait le don de me pousser encore plus devant le seuil de la mairesse.

Je me retrouvais d'ailleurs devant ce seuil que je connaissais que trop bien ce mercredi là. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Régina. Je portais une robe rouge cintrée et de léger talons noirs. Mes cheveux ondulés me retombaient délicatement sur l'épaule droite. Un bouquet de Lys rouge à la main, je frappais activement à la porte. Et celle-ci s'ouvrit… Régina était magnifique. Elle portait une robe bustier noire légèrement décolletée, qui lui retombaient juste au-dessus des genoux. Ses cheveux étaient attachés d'un chignon souple, et de jolies boucles d'oreilles en forme de plumes habillaient ses oreilles. Je la regardai, et avalai difficilement ma salive.

Bonsoir Miss Swan, _me dit-elle en me souriant timidement_.

Bonsoir Régina, vous êtes… Wow. _Lui dis-je en ouvrant exagérément les yeux._

Vous êtes pas mal non plus. Dans votre style bien sûr. _Me dit-elle en un clin d'œil_.

Elle fixait les fleurs et me questionna du regard.

Oh, elles sont pour la voisine. Je passai juste vous faire un petit coucou.

Je sentis ses yeux se froncer et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Ca va, je rigole. _Puis je repris mon sérieux et ne sachant où regarder je lui tendis maladroitement le bouquet._ Joyeux Anniversaire Mlle Miss. _Lui dis-je en lui faisant une légère révérence. _

Elle se mit à rire, prit le bouquet et le huma en fermant les yeux. Puis lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle vit que j'étais encore en train de lui faire ma révérence.

Redressez-vous Miss Swan, ne faites pas l'enfant voyons…

Alors je me redressai en souriant l'entendant encore rire… Dieu comme son rire était doux à mon oreille.

Merci pour les fleurs, elles sont magnifiques. Je vais les mettre avec celles de Tom.

Je bougeai légèrement la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas qui était Tom. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler de celui-là.

Rentrez Miss Swan que je vous présente. _Me dit-elle dans un sourire radieux._

Je la saluai de la tête pour la remercier et rentrait dans le manoir. Tout était très coloré ce soir, Régina avait fait les choses bien. De belles bougies étaient entreposées sur les différents meubles de l'entré, donnant une lumière magnifiquement tamisée. Le noir et le blanc du manoir se retrouvaient nuancés et je retrouvais ici toute la complexité du caractère de Régina. En entrant dans le salon, je vis la table décorée très simplement avec de très beaux verres à vins, et un chandelier au milieu de la grande table en marbre.

Henry, ta mère est arrivée. _Entendis-je Régina crier_

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans les escaliers. Alors je me retournais pour apercevoir mon fils, qui portait une magnifique chemise blanche. Il se jeta dans mes bras et releva sa petite tête pour pouvoir me regarder.

Je suis content de te voir 'Man !

Moi aussi Henry

Nous restions dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore quelques temps, avant que de nouveaux pas se fassent entendre. Je regardai Régina déposer le bouquet que je lui avais offert dans un vase où se trouvaient de très jolies roses rouges. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi, je vis son regard dévier vers la porte et son sourire s'agrandir. Je me détachai alors d'Henry pour tourner mon regard dans le même sens que celui de la Reine Déchue et je pus apercevoir un homme. Grand, très grand. Il était brun, les cheveux plutôt courts, légèrement ébouriffés, et de (il faut bien l'avouer) beaux yeux verts.

Celui-ci s'avança vers moi, le regard assuré et me tendit une main amicale que je saisis.

Tom Mayer, enchanté.

Emma. Emma Swan.

Nos regards se fixèrent quelques temps, puis je détachai ma main de la sienne pour tourner mon regard vers Régina qui s'avançait vers nous. Elle s'approcha de Tom, beaucoup trop près à mon gout. Mon cœur battait si vite que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Je n'entendais que celui-ci qui tambourinait à un rythme irrégulier. Puis Régina passa sa main dans le dos de Tom, et je sentis mon poing se serrer. Pour être franche, je ne comprenais pas les réactions de mon corps à cette vue. Je me sentais juste terriblement déboussolée. Puis Régina me sortit de mes pensées.

Tom est mon… _elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. _

Ex petit ami, _reprit-il_

Je me mis à rire. C'était nerveux. Tous les deux se retournèrent vers moi, même Henry qui était à côté de moi levait son visage en fronçant les sourcils. Je le sentis me donner de discret coup de coude dans les hanches, pour me faire comprendre que je devais me taire, au risque d'agacer sa mère.

Pardon, excusez-moi.

J'essayais de reprendre une certaine constance en toussant légèrement. Je partageais beaucoup de choses avec elle depuis quelques temps et il est vrai que je me sentais rassurer de savoir qu'elle était aussi compliquée que moi au niveau des relations amoureuses. Et pourtant, ce soir, surprise… Elle avait ramené un homme à son anniversaire. Ça ne devait pas être n'importe qui. Bon ok ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais quand même…

Miss Swan ?

Je levai mon regard vers Régina qui me fixait d'un regard noir.

Passons à table, _me dit-elle_

Le diner se passait plutôt bien, à contrario de ce que je pensais. Malheureusement j'en appris peu sur la relation qu'entretenaient Tom et Régina. Je savais simplement que celui-ci travaillait aujourd'hui comme avocat à StoryBrooke et fût l'un de soldat de l'armée de l'EvilQueen. Je supposais donc que leur relation avait dû débuter à Fairy Tail.

Henry nous racontait ce qu'il avait eu la chance de faire durant ses cours et exprimait son envie de voyager, de voir autre chose que StoryBrooke. Bien que Régina soit à l'autre bout de la table, je pouvais la sentir se crisper. Je pris alors la parole

Je t'emmènerai à Boston un jour Gamin, ça te va ? _lui sourai-je_

Oh ouais, grave ! _me répondit-il en serrant ma main_. Maman pourra venir avec nous ?

Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement et une chaleur m'envahir légèrement. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais bon sang… JE tournais mon regard vers Régina qui attendait la réponse les bras et jambes croisés. Je pris donc une gorgée de ma coupe de champagne. _Calme toi Emma, tout va bien se passer, ça n'engage strictement à rien. _

Bien sûr qu'elle pourra venir ! On la mettra dans le coffre ! _répondis-je à Henry en un clin d'œil _

Vous pouvez toujours rêver pour que je monte dans votre cercueil jaune Miss Swan. Jamais de la vie_. Me dit-elle en se levant pour débarrasser la table._

Je m'apprêtai à me lever pour aider Régina à débarrasser lorsque je vis sa main frôler celle de Tom.

Laisse Gina, je vais le faire.

_Gina ? Gina ? Non mais il est sérieux celui-là ? C'est ignoble comme surnom, elle va le rembarrer direct._ Mais elle lui sourit… Elle lui tendit doucement les couverts en le fixant tendrement. Je pris alors l'initiative de sortir de table et de prendre l'air. Je ne pouvais pas rester là à les regarder se dévorer des yeux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, je me sentais si triste de les voir ensemble, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer… Je supposai donc qu'ils me renvoyaient simplement à ma propre solitude…

Alors que j'étais dehors entrain de reprendre doucement une respiration normale, je sentis une main se poser sur la mienne.

Tom n'est pas drôle comme tu l'es 'Man !

Je vis alors mon petit garçon regarder droit devant lui, les étoiles se reflétaient dans ses yeux me donnant l'illusion qu'il n'était pas réel. Je pris alors le temps de l'examiner, de mémoriser chacun de ses traits. Je ne voudrais plus vivre un jour sans avoir en mémoire les traits de son visage.

Tu le connais depuis longtemps cet homme Henry ?

Je le vis tourner la tête négativement. Je soufflai de soulagement.

Mais maman oui. Elle l'aime beaucoup. _Me dit-il doucement pour ne pas que sa mère entende. _

Je levai alors les yeux vers le ciel étoilé puis les fermaient pour me concentrer sur ma respiration. Quelque chose se passait en moi mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Ne voulait pas comprendre. Soudain un souvenir me revient en tête…

Miss Swan, arrêtez de regarder par-dessus mon épaule, ça ne chauffera pas plus vite !

Régina j'ai faim _! lui dis-je en m'éloignant d'elle et du repas qu'elle déposait dans le four_

Je sais, mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite que la musique.

Musique !

Régina se retourna vers moi et me regardait d'un regard interrogateur. Je me dirigeai dans le salon et mis le premier CD que je vis.

Venez_, lui criai-je_

Puis elle apparut dans le salon, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Ses talons résonnaient moins forts que d'habitude.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Et je lui tendis la main, cherchant désespérément son regard. Celui-ci passait de mes yeux à ma main. Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir. Et lorsque sa main frôla la mienne, je tirai délicatement Régina vers moi. Elle poussa un léger cri d'étonnement et se dressa aussi droite que possible. Ses cheveux frôlaient mon visage et je pouvais sentir une délicieuse odeur de pomme. Je fermais les yeux profitant de l'instant.

Détendez-vous, suivez mes pas.

Merci Miss Swan, je sais danser, pour qui me prenez-vous ?, _Me répondit-elle, ce qui me fit sourire. _

Nos pas étaient lents, timides mais à la fois intimistes.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, il m'arrivait d'être impatiente et colérique. Alors je mettais de la musique pour me calmer, je laissais la musique calmer ma respiration lorsque celle-ci se faisait trop rapide. J'étais plutôt difficile. _Lui dis-je en suivant le rythme de la mélodie_

Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant Miss Swan. _Me répondit-elle. Puis je sentis ses bras se resserrer contre moi et son visage se poser sur mon épaule. Nous restâmes comme ça jusqu'à temps que le four ne sonne, sans dire un mot, se laissant bercer par la mélodie, l'une contre l'autre. _

MAAAAN !

La voix d'Henry me fit revenir à la réalité, celui-ci me poussait légèrement le bras pour m'attirer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Viens, Tom s'en va, faut qu'on aille lui dire au revoir.

Je pris alors une grande inspiration et nous nous enfoncions à l'intérieur de la maison.


	3. Chapter 3

_J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de coquilles qui se glissent dans mes notes et que les fautes de syntaxes, orthographes et conjugaisons ne vous brulent pas trop les yeux. Malheureusement je n'ai pas de béta-lectrice et du coup c'est plus compliqué à gérer que ce que je pensais !_

_Enfin bref, voici un nouveau chapitre. Il faudra attendre quelques jours avant de recevoir le prochain et après je ferais une publication par semaine. Logiquement le dimanche. Voilà. J'espère que vous appréciez l'histoire ainsi que les personnages._

_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 3

J'ouvris délicatement la porte de l'appartement, ne voulant pas réveiller mes parents mais je fus étonner de les voir autour de la table, en train de discuter comme des enfants en sirotant un verre. Ils se tournèrent alors vers moi, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Alors, comment s'est passé le dîner ?. _me demanda ma mère, le regard doux_

- Bien, comme chaque mercredi_. Lui répondis-je sur un ton à demi convaincu_

Mon père le remarqua directement et s'approcha de moi. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans les miens et caressa ma joue.

- Emma. Tu es rouge, très rouge_. Il posa une main sur mon front et fronça le sourcils _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a David, pourquoi fronces-tu les yeux comme ça ? _lui demanda mère, le regard inquiet. _

Je fixai mes parents. Ils semblaient si préoccupés… Toute ma vie j'ai attendu qu'un moment comme celui-ci arrive. Qu'un main protectrice se pose sur moi et efface toutes traces de douleurs. Je sentais mon cœur ralentir lorsque mon père me touchait, et mon corps se réchauffer instantanément.

- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. _Leur dis-je en souriant timidement._

Je pris délicatement la main de mon père et la retira de ma joue. Puis sans un regard, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, ne sachant pas comment gérer le moment privilégié qui venait de se dérouler dans la cuisine.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et sentit mon corps se raidir et mes mains devenir moites… J'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même, encore toute habillée. Je pensais à Régina, je ne faisais que ça toutes les nuits avant de m'endormir. Et ce soir, ce n'était pas de la même façon que d'habitude. Je l'imaginais dans les bras de cet homme, et à cette pensée mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et ma tête s'enfouit dans mon oreiller… Une larme glissait le long de ma joue, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta au niveau de mes lèvres et qu'elle me permit de gouter à son gout salé, je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un sanglot dans le creux de ma gorge… _Je suis Emma Swan bon sang_… Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. En sa présence, je me sentais légère, comme si j'étais capable de tout obtenir et tout effectuer. Elle me rendait meilleure, plus forte, plus courageuse, plus affectueuse… Elle me réapprenait à devenir moi-même.

_FLASH BACK_

J'étais en pleine réflexion sur le dossier que Régina m'avait apporté quelques heures plus tôt, encore un problème de voisinage. Je retournais le problème dans ma tête, sans trouver de solution… Je me mis à bailler, me frottant doucement les yeux…

Une petite pause ne pourra pas me faire de mal…

Je refermai le dossier et posai délicatement ma tête dans mes bras posés sur le bureau, quand soudain tes talons se firent entendre dans le couloir.

- Miss Swan, je vous prierais de ne pas vous endormir quand je vous donne un dossier à remplir.

Je relevai la tête à la va vite, me passai une main dans les cheveux pour me donner une certaine constance. Je le regardai en l'examinant de haut en bas.

- Régina ! C'est la deuxième fois en deux heures que vous venez à mon bureau. A croire que ma présence vous inspire ! _lui dis-je en souriant, plus pour l'agacer qu'autre chose. _

Elle leva les yeux en ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine faisant remonter légèrement ses seins… Son décolleté se faisait de plus en plus plongeant. Je dû me résoudre à le quitter des yeux pour ne pas paraître impolie. Régina dû le sentir car elle relâcha ses bras et devient légèrement plus rouge qu'à son habitude. Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, je ne pus que baisser les yeux et me redresser totalement sur ma chaise.

- Bon, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue que pour mes jolis yeux ?

- En effet, Miss Swan. Pour une fois que vous êtes perspicace. _Me dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi. _

Nous nous regardions avec amusement, sachant l'une l'autre que ce petit jeu n'était qu'une façade et qu'au fond de nous, une belle amitié avait vu le jour.

- Je vous apporte ceci. Elle me tendit un bout de papier où était écrit -R.

Je m'en saisi en fronçant les sourcils. Je tournai mon regard vers Régina en agitant le bout de papier.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposée en faire de ce machin ?

Régina souffla.

- C'est un pense-bête. Bon, je voulais l'ensorcelée mais j'ai promis à Henry de ne plus utiliser la magie_. Me dit-elle en se levant et fit le tour de mon bureau pour se retrouver à mes côtés_

- Ca me fait une belle jambe Madame Le Maire.

- Cessez de faire l'enfant et écouter. _Elle se pencha en posant une main sur le bureau. _

Elle prit le papier du bout des doigts et le posa sur le cadre où se trouvait une photo d'Henry. Puis elle se tourna vers moi en souriant. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer et mon corps se réchauffer à une allure fulgurante. Mes mains devenaient moites et ma bouche sèche. Très sèche, trop sèche.

- Miss Swan, à chaque fois que vous regarderez ce cadre, donc Henry et ce bout de papier. _Me dit-elle en se retournant vers le cadre_. Vous penserez à la conversation qui va se dérouler dans quelques instants.

Je tournai la tête en signe d'incompréhension avant qu'elle ne reprenne en se redressant

- Si jamais, vous veniez à vous endormir, ou encore à oublier de me rendre un dossier dans le temps qu'il vous était convenu, vous aurez à faire à moi et vous n'imaginez même pas ce que je serai capable de vous faire Miss Swan.

J'écarquillai les yeux et forma un « o » avec ma bouche. Je me radouci lorsque je vis son sourire. Elle se retira de mon bureau et s'avança vers la sortie sans se retourner

- Pourquoi un R _? lui-dis avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte._

Et sans s'arrêter de marcher elle se retourna vers moi et me souffla dans un clin d'œil

- Pour que vous pensiez à moi.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Mes larmes continuaient de couler… Je n'arrivais pas à les arrêter. Je sentais mon cœur frapper contre les parois de ma poitrine lorsque je repensais à Régina. Il frappait si fort que je sentais mes poumons devenir instables dans ma cage thoracique. Je serrai mes draps, réussissant presque à les arracher. J'avais mal. Ma poitrine était si douloureuse que j'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait la peau… Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. J'étais tombée amoureuse. Eperdument amoureuse de la mère de mon fils. Je ne savais pas comment cela était arrivé, mais c'était arrivé. Cela faisait partie du genre de choses que tu ne peux pas prévoir, que tu ne peux pas arrêter et quand bien même tu essayerais cela anéantirait tout sur son passage. J'avais beau retourner la question dans tous les sens je ne savais pas quoi faire pour soulager mon âme de cet amour impossible. Je devais l'éviter. Je devais mettre de la distance entre nous. Je devais l'oublier. Oublier ce que procurait dans mon bas ventre son regard poser sur moi, ou encore oublier la douce odeur de son parfum, et pire encore oublier la mélodie de son rire. Mon dieu c'était écœurant je devenais comme mes parents… Niais. Mais le processus était lancé. J'allais oublier Régina Mills. Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte, je ne me laisserai pas consumer par cet amour à sens unique.

_FLASH BACK _

- 'Man, c'est Henry

Je rapprochai le téléphone de mon oreille, reposant le hamburger que je venais d'entamer sur mon bureau.

- Hey gamin, tout se passe bien avec ta mère aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, justement je t'appelais pour ça.

Je posai ma tête dans le creux de ma main alors que mon coude était posé sur mon bureau.

- Maman t'invite à la plage avec nous.

Je souris à la proposition de mon fils et avant même de lui donner une réponse, je couru en direction de la sortie.

- A une seule condition par contre, c'est que je cite « vous ayez terminée tous les dossiers que j'attends depuis mardi matin. _Henry avait pris le même air sobre que sa mère et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avant de m'arrêter de courir. _

- Euh gamin… _je me retournais vers mon bureau et vis les dossiers étaler sur mon bureau. Je grimaçai à cette vue._ C'est bon pour les dossiers, _mentis-je_ elle les aura demain matin sur son bureau.

- Ok super, on se rejoint à la plage alors.

Et il raccrocha.

Nous étions dimanche et il y avait beaucoup de monde ce jour-là à la plage. Je n'aimais pas ça, je me sentais en insécurité, triste ironie puisque je suis le shérif… Alors que mes pieds s'enfonçait dans le sable chaud, j'aperçus en petit brun me faire des grands signes à quelques mètres d'où je me trouvais. Alors j'avançais avec nonchalance dans la sable, essayant tant bien que mal de rejoindre mon fils et sa mère. Arrivée à bon port, il se jeta sur moi.

- Hey gamin, on s'est vus hier, _rigolais-je en le serrant_

- Je sais mais j'aime te voir tous les jours… _me dit-il en resserrant son étreinte. _

Je sentis Régina relever la tête de son bouquin et me jeter un regard furtif

- Swan, _me dit-elle en un geste poli de la tête_

- Régina, _lui souris-je_

Elle se décala légèrement, me laissant une place sur sa serviette. Je laissai mon regard se balader sur son corps, son maillot de bain noire lui allait à ravir même s'il recouvrait un peu trop sa peau… Il dessinait parfaitement bien ses formes et dégageait à merveille sa poitrine généreuse.

- Vous ne vous baignez pas ? _me dit-elle sans lever les yeux vers moi _

- Si si, je vais y aller. C'est qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde_, lui répondis-je en retirant mes vêtements et balayant la plage du regard.. _

- C'est le principe de la plage Miss Swan, _me souffla-t-elle_

- Et le principe de votre maillot, c'est quoi ? Imitation combinaison ?

Je sentis son regard noir se précipiter sur moi. Elle me fusillait du regard et je me sentis rougir.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! _! me dit-elle en replongeant son regard dans son bouquin._

- Oh ça va Régina, je plaisante. Venez-vous baigner. _Lui dis-je en me levant _

- Non. _Me répondit-elle du tac au tac sans daigner me regarder de nouveau_

- Si.

- Non, _insista-t-elle_ _cette fois-ci en levant les yeux vers moi._

- C'est le principe de la plage Miss Mills. On se baigne. _Lui-répondis-je sarcastiquement en lui tendant la main. _

- Je bronze, et d'ailleurs vous me cachez le soleil Miss Swan_. Elle reposa son livre et s'allongea. _

Je ne répondis rien, et parti en courant vers l'eau et mon fils. Mon manque de réponse dû la troubler puisqu'elle releva le buste et abaissa ses lunettes de soleil pour me regarder. A travers ses lunettes, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller quand elle me vit arriver à une vitesse folle vers elle, trempée de la tête aux pieds. Je la vis se lever et se mettre à courir à l' opposer de la plage, veillant à éviter les personnes allongée sur le sable.

- EMMA, ARRÊTEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE _! l'entendis-je me crier l'air affolée. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et me mis à courir un peu plus vite, l'obligeant à changer sa direction et courir vers l'océan.

- HEEEEEEEEEENRY! _Criait-Elle_

Mais notre fils riait bien trop de la situation pour venir aider sa mère. Alors lorsqu'elle arriva à niveau de la plage elle s'arrêta net et se retourna vivement vers moi. Elle eut à peine le temps de me voir venir, que dans l'élan je me retrouvai sur elle. Nos regards se croisèrent pendant que nous tombions à la renverse… Je sentais l'eau s'emparer de chaque centimètre carré de ma peau et sourit en me redressant. Régina se releva à la va vite et remit ses cheveux en place telle une princesse. Ou une reine devrais-je dire.

- Mais vous-êtes malade ma pauvre fille ! _me dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait dur. _

Et je me mis soudain à rire, tellement la situation me semblait cocasse. Je posai ma main sur ma nuque en la regardant, me demandant quand est-ce qu'elle allait me frapper tellement ses yeux étaient noirs. Mais je fus surprise lorsque je reçus quelques gouttes d'eau sur le ventre. Je regardai Régina, avec interrogation, puis elle se remit à m'éclabousser. Je la fixai. Elle me fixait. Puis sans que je ne le sente venir, elle se mit à rire et se laissa tomber dans l'eau. Henry la rejoint et après quelques minutes de rires, de regards tendres et d'un « merci Miss Swan » nous nous mirent à jouer tous les trois. Comme une vraie famille.

_FIN FLASH BACK _


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir ! _

_Je voulais remercier les personnes qui me suivent, c'est pas grands choses mais ça fait toujours plaisir ! Ensuite, je remercie une amie qui a accepté d'être ma bêta lectrice. Logiquement, il devrait y avoir moins de fautes par la suite. _

_Exceptionnellement je poste le chapitre 4, parce que j'ai déjà pas mal avancé et donc voilà, je voulais vous en faire profiter pour savoir si je prenais ou non la bonne direction. _

_Rien ne m'appartient_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 4

La nuit fût agitée. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me calmer et à trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois que la malédiction était levée et que je partageais Henry avec Régina. Deux mois que je niais l'évidence et résultat, je me l'étais pris en pleine face hier soir même. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à me résigner, je n'avais connu ce sentiment qu'envers Neal et celui-ci m'avait trahi… L'amour était une force, je le savais, je le sentais, là, dans ma poitrine. Mais l'amour pouvait aussi être la cause de nos tourments et aujourd'hui j'avais un fils, je n'étais plus seule, je ne pouvais pas me laisser tomber. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber.

**FLASH BACK (3 semaines plus tôt) **

Je me dirigeai vers le salon Mills, deux verres à la main. Régina était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil et prit délicatement le verre que je lui tendais.

- Comment était le père d'Henry ?

Je serrai mon verre de toutes mes forces… Je pouvais entendre le liquide s'agiter, et le solide crépiter sous ma paume. Je regardai Régina intensément, troublée par la question qu'elle m'adressait.

- Je ne veux pas vous troublez Miss Swan. Je suis juste curieuse de connaître les origines de mon fils. _M'a-t-elle répondu en levant ses yeux vers les miens. _

Je sentais mes yeux rougirent et ma bouche s'assécher… Le souvenir de Neal, de notre rencontre, de notre première fois, de sa fuite, de la prison… Tout me revint en mémoire en à peine quelques secondes… Je posai ma main sur le siège à mes côtés et prit le temps de m'asseoir.

- Et bien… _soufflai-je_, C'était un homme doux et attentionné. Je l'aimais énormément.

Régina me fixait, tout en sirotant silencieusement son breuvage. Je l'imitai avant de reprendre.

- Il n'était pas forcément très fréquentable, je l'admets. Mais il me comprenait, il me faisait sentir spéciale. C'était la première fois que j'avais l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un. La première fois que quelqu'un avait peur de me perdre.

Ma mâchoire se serra à ces mots et je vis le regard de Régina devenir beaucoup plus doux que d'habitude.

- Mais il m'a abandonné lui aussi. A croire que c'est toute la philosophie de ma vie. Ma malédiction. _Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules. _Je pris une grande gorgée de scoth pour effacer le sanglot caché dans ma gorge.

- Vous avez Henry maintenant. _Me dit-elle sur un ton doux que je ne lui connaissais qu'avec notre fils. _

- Oui, mais je l'ai abandonné pendant 10 ans de sa vie. Je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur.

Je sentis Régina bouger légèrement à mes paroles et elle se redressa, dépliant ses jambes et avança son buste vers moi.

- Vous l'êtes. Quoique vous fassiez ou disiez, vous êtes sa mère. Au même titre que moi Emma.

C'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait Emma. Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de bonheur à l'entente de mon prénom. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de relever les yeux. Elle me regardait et détourna les yeux en soufflant

- Moment de faiblesse, rien de plus Miss Swan.

Elle reprit une prestance qui lui allait si bien et se leva pour rejoindre la fenêtre et me tourna le dos.

- Daniel. Il s'appelait Daniel. _L'entendis-je murmurer_

Je n'eus pas le courage de la questionner, ayant trop peur qu'elle se braque et sorte de la pièce sans m'adresser un seul regard. Je retenais ma respiration. Nous partagions un moment intime, de confidences. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si Régina avait déjà parler à quelqu'un de ce Daniel… Puis elle reprit, me sortant de mes interrogations.

- C'était notre garçon d'écurie. J'en étais éperdument amoureuse.

Je pouvais voir son regard se perdre, je restais suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant qu'elle libère le poids si lourd à son cœur.

- Après avoir sauvée votre mère d'une chute, son père, le roi, me demanda en mariage. Et sans me demander mon avis, ma mère accepta.

Je me raidis, l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus étouffante. Je sentais la magie de Régina prendre place dans toute la pièce. Une lueur violette flottait autour d'elle…

- Dévastée, je ne pouvais me résigner à ne pas vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. J'avais donc rejoint Daniel, le cœur plein d'espoir… Seule sa présence pouvait m'apaiser. Mais votre mère nous surprit et bien que je lui fasse promettre de ne pas en parler à ma mère, elle lâcha le morceau. Ma mère tua Daniel sous mes yeux, le soir où nous devions nous enfuir tous les deux. Elle lui arracha le cœur. La personne que j'étais est morte ce soir là.

Régina était contre le mur, fixant la fenêtre… Je ne pouvais voir son visage, mais je devinais les larmes qui se dessinaient sur ses joues. Je me redressai donc, et m'avançais doucement vers elle. La magie se faisait de plus en plus puissante, la colère faisait perdre ses moyens à la mère de mon fils et je ne pouvais la laisser se détruire avec ce souvenir si douloureux…La magie de Régina avait créé un léger vent, m'empêchant de l'approcher. Elle était entourée d'un léger tourbillon, où je pouvais distinguer de brèves images. Sa magie lui transmettait et lui faisait revenir les moments douloureux de sa vie. Plus je m'approchai de Régina et plus le vent se faisait violent.

- Régina, calmez-vous…

Elle ne bougeait pas. Son regard restait impassible… Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

- Henry est là. Je suis là. Des gens vous aiment, des gens savent qui vous êtes. Lui criai-je dans l'espoir de calmer sa colère.

- Ma mère n'était qu'une enfant. Une imbécile enfant manipulée. La perte est la pire des malédictions Régina mais le souvenir est la torture la plus meurtrière que je connaisse…

J'y étais presque… Les objets volaient dans tous les sens mais j'y étais presque. Je tendis le bras pour la toucher. Je ne détachai pas mon regard de Régina, je l'entendais seulement murmurer

- Je la déteste ! JE LA DETESTE !

La rancœur était tellement forte que je ressentais des frissons… Elle souffrait le martyr. Je n'avais jamais vu une personne souffrir autant. Mes yeux s'humidifiaient… et alors que je me rapprochai d'elle, je sentis une sensation nouvelle m'envahir… Une ombre blanche s'émanait de moi et repoussait le vent pour me laisser rejoindre sans crainte mon amie. Lorsque je me retrouvais enfin près d'elle, je posai une main rassurante sur son avant-bras en lui murmurant.

- Maintenant que je suis là, vous ne ressentirez plus jamais cette douleur dans votre poitrine. _Lui-dis en me collant un peu plus à elle_. Plus jamais, c'est une promesse. _Je posai délicatement ma tête contre son épaule. _

A mon contact je sentis Régina trembler et tous les objets qui étaient en train de voler retombèrent lourdement sur le sol. La fumée violette s'était elle aussi dissipée… Régina tourna son regard vers moi, et les yeux rouges elle tomba en sanglot dans mes bras… Je la serrai de toutes mes forces, voulait prendre toute sa tristesse.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

J'avais décidé de passer au Granny voir Ruby avant d'aller travailler, je rentrais donc dans le restaurant d'un pas las et fatigué. Mon amie sourit à ma vue et se précipita vers moi.

- Salut Em ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir, _me dit-elle en me caressant le bras alors que je venais de m'installer. _

- Ruby, on s'est vues il y a trois jours. _Lui soufflai-je_

- Oh ça va, j'ai le droit d'être heureuse de te voir quand même. _Me dit-elle en me tendant un chocolat chaud. _

- Toi tu as parlé à ma mère_. Lui affirmai-je_

- Euh… non. Pourquoi ? _elle détourna son regard et jeta un coup d'œil vers sa grand-mère. _

- Tu as parlé à ma mère Ruby, je le sais. _Lui répondis-je entre deux gorgées._

- Ouais bon d'accord, peut-être. Mais elle s'inquiète pour toi, apparemment hier tu es rentrée et tu n'étais pas très très bien. _Elle me caressait doucement le bras_. Ca se passe mal avec Régina ?

Mon cœur se serra à l'entente de son nom et je ne pus empêcher mon poing de taper le comptoir.

- Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher hein ? C'est plus fort qu'elle façon, elle se sent obligée de tout contrôler. Mais putain on n'est pas en train d'écrire mon histoire là. J'suis pas un putain de personnage de bouquin moi ! _avais-je soufflée avant de poser ma tête sur le comptoir. _

Ruby écartait les yeux et ne comprenait pas ma réaction. Elle regarda les clients avec un regard plein d'excuses et sourit nerveusement.

- Il te faut des vacances ma vieille, tu perds pieds là. Ta mère sent simplement que cette histoire de garde alterné te fait plus de mal que de bien.

- Ma mère ne sait rien. Elle croit tout savoir, mais elle n'a jamais rien su. _Continuai-je à lui dire, la tête entre mes bras. _

Je sentis Ruby me relever doucement.

- Ce soir, on sort ! J'appelle Ashley et Belle et on profite un maximum d'accord ?

Je mis quelques instants à me décider… Mais devant le sourire de mon amie, je ne pus me résigner à lui dire non.

**FLASH BACK ( 4 semaines plus tôt) **

Je venais récupérer Henry chez Régina, le vent était très frais et j'enfouissais mon nez dans mon écharpe rouge avant de frapper à la porte du manoir Mills. Lorsque Régina ouvrit celle-ci, je sentis une chaleur se projeter sur moi. Puis je la vis… elle était recouverte de farine sur le visage. Elle détourna vivement son regard du mien et mis ses bras contre sa poitrine.

- Je me passerai de commentaire, _me souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

Je retenais un rire franc dans le creux de ma gorge, et plaça une main sur ma bouche pour qu'aucun son ne sorte et pour éviter qu'elle aperçoive le sourire qui se dessinait sur mon visage… Je me contentai de la regarder, et après quelques secondes de silence, je vis un sourire se dessiner également sur son visage alors qu'elle évitait encore mon regard. J'approchai légèrement ma main et frotta mon doigt contre le bout de son nez pour retirer le sur plus de farine. Je la sentis se raidir à ce contact, mais je continuais à la fixer. Petit à petit mon sourire disparaissait… Je sentais mon regard s'attardait sur les traits de son visage, sur les courbes de ses lèvres rouges vives. Je retirai mon doigt sans la quitter des yeux, comme si elle disparaitrait si j'avais le malheur de fermer une seule seconde mes paupières. Mon cœur se serra en voyant qu'elle me fixait également lorsque notre fils arriva en trombe…

- Bisou maman ! Merci pour le gâteau. _Lui dit-il en courant vers la voiture un gâteau dans les bras_

Elle brisa notre contact visuel, en agitant la main pour le saluer.

- A dimanche chéri !

Elle dirigea son regard vers moi avant d'ajouter

- Gâteau au chocolat qui a mal tourné. _Se sentit-elle obligé de préciser._

- Ceci explique cela, _lui dis-je en souriant_

Puis je me dirigeais vers la voiture. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner, pour l'apercevoir une dernière fois. Mais la porte était déjà fermée …

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Je sortis de ma chambre habillée très sobrement, d'un t-shirt blanc avec des manches mi- longues et un jean serré bleu claire. Mes cheveux étaient attachés d'une couette haute et mes yeux légèrement maquillés cachaient difficilement mes cernes.

Ma mère faisait la cuisine quand je décidais de m'asseoir pour lui parler

- Tu es ravissante Emma. _Me dit-elle dans un sourire que seule ma mère pouvait faire._

- J'aimerais te parler.

Elle quitta ses ingrédients du regards quelques instants et se tourna vers moi.

- J'aimerais que tu cesses de faire comme si j'étais encore une enfant. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi d'être la mère d'une femme de 28 ans

- Bientôt 29 _me coupa-t-elle _

- Maman, _soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel_

Elle baissa les yeux et ferma de manière prononcée sa bouche pour me montrer qu'elle m'écoutait.

- Je ne veux plus que tu te mêles de mes affaires. Si tu sens que j'ai un soucis parles moi en directement au lieude faire le tour de la ville et d'en discuter avec tout le monde pour prêcher des infos. Je suis ta fille, certes. Mais j'ai toujours été dépendante et ça ne changera pas. Parents ou non. _Terminai-je sur un ton plus froid que je n'aurais voulu. _

Elle remonta son regard vers moi et me prit la main doucement. Son pouce caressa ma peau et je me sentis soulagée…

- Pardon. _Me dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi._

Je me tournais sur mon siège pour lui faire face. Je mimais une moue boudeuse et à cette vue elle me prit dans ses bras. Cette étreinte me réchauffa le cœur…

J'arrivais devant le bar avec mes amies. Leur présence calmait la douleur que je ressentais à chaque fois que je respirais.

- Je te jure que si je le croise, il passera un sale quart d'heure ! _criait Ruby_

- Ça fait mal à ton égo, c'est tout. C'est la première fois qu'un mec ne te rappelle pas. _Précisa Belle qui riait de l'agacement de Ruby. _

- Ne vous plaigniez pas, je suis désespérément seule depuis que je suis ici. _Ajoutai-je_

Elles se retournèrent vers moi, toutes les trois en même temps. Je sentais dans leurs yeux que j'avais parlé sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela allait avoir. Je vis Ruby sourire vivement avant de lancer un clin d'œil à nos deux compères. Je reculai légèrement en comprenant où elles voulaient en venir et bougeai négativement les bras vers elle.

- Non, non, NON ! Je suis très bien toute seule. Je retire !

L'une me prit le bras gauche, l'autre le bras droit, et la dernière me poussa dans le dos. Ruby ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter

- Ce soir chérie, c'est ta fête !


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour ! Alors je reviens avec le chapitre 5 de cet fiction, on rentre dans le vif du sujet avec ce chapitre… Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
>Je viens de voir vos reviews et elles m'ont toutes beaucoup touchés ! Je vous remercie pour vos compliments et encouragements. Je veillerai à ne pas vous décevoir. <em>

_Dans ce chapitre (sans spoiler) Emma et Régina regardent un film, dont elles énoncent le titre. Pour pas spoiler les gens qui ne l'auraient pas vu, je reste très évasive sur le sujet du film. Si ça vous dit, faites une petite recherche et logiquement vous trouverez vos réponses __  
>Bonne lecture et bon dimanche. <em>

_Rien ne m'appartient_

Chapitre 5

**FLASH BACK (1 semaine plus tôt) **

J'étais confortablement installée au comptoir du Rabbit Hole, attendant que Ruby revienne des toilettes. Je regardais devant moi et essayait de décrypter ce qui était inscrit sur la bouteille de Whisky en face de moi. J'avançai légèrement ma tête et fronçait les sourcils pour avoir une meilleure vue, lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur ma cuisse. Je me retournai aussi vite que possible vers mon interlocuteur.

- Miss Swan, que faites-vous ici ?

- Régina _soufflai-je_

Nous restions quelques instants à nous regarder, sans rien dire. Puis mon regard dériva sur sa main encore posée sur ma cuisse. Elle la retira vivement en voyant mes joues rougirent.

- Je vous ai vu et j'ai eu envie de venir vous saluer, _me dit-elle naturellement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. _

- Je suis heureuse de vous voir, _lui répondis-je en souriant. Sourire auquel elle répondit vivement puis j'ajoutai en me penchant légèrement vers son oreille. _Vous êtes ravissante.

Je crus ressentir un léger frisson lui parcourir le corps. Elle baissa timidement les yeux en rougissant, puis ignorant l'instant qui venait de se passer, elle releva les yeux vers moi.

- Où est Henry ? _me questionna-t-elle _

- Avec mes parents. J'avais prévu une petite soirée avec Ruby. _Précisai-je _

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, cherchant Ruby du regard. Je souris tendrement en posant ma main sur son bras.

- Elle est aux toilettes, pas besoin de la chercher Régina.

- Nous devrions venir ici un de ces jours. Vous et moi. _Me dit-elle avec une douce chaleur dans la voix. Ses yeux chocolat me fixaient, me donnant l'impression qu'elle se concentrait sur moi. Simplement sur moi. _

Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter, le bruit assourdissement de l'environnement dans lequel nous nous trouvions ne résonnait plus dans ma tête. Sa phrase tournait en boucle. Je me demandais s'il lui arrivait de ressentir ce que je ressentais en sa présence.

- Je serai sûrement de meilleure compagnie que Miss Lucas, _ajouta-t-elle dans un soupire. _

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

Nous nous étions installés à une table au fond du bar. Nous buvions verres sur verres. Je sentais l'alcool se mélanger à mon sang. Plus les heures passaient et plus nos rires résonnaient fortement dans la pièce. Nous enchainions les conversations, plus elles avançaient et moins elles étaient crédibles. Je voyais les yeux de Belle vriller, alors que Ruby commençait à s'étaler lourdement sur Ashley.

- Vous vous êtes déjà demandé ce que les gens ferraient sans vous ? _demandai-je avant de me frotter activement la tête pour retrouver mes esprits. _

En effet, je me demandais ce que ferait Régina si je venais à partir. Retourner à Boston ou NY par exemple. Evidemment j'emmènerai Henry avec moi, ou pas d'ailleurs. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se sente démunie face à l'absence de son fils. _Ce sentirait-elle démunie face à la mienne ? _

Je vis Ruby se redresser dans un rire franc, puis elle posa violemment son coude sur la table avant de me montrer du doigt.

- Personne n'est irremplaçable chérie ! _me répondit-elle alors que Belle et Ashley acquiesçaient. _

Elle se laissa de nouveau tomber dans les bras d'Ashley. Je la regardais en riant bien malgré moi. Mes cheveux sentaient l'alcool… Ils ondulaient de plus en plus à cause de l'humidité de notre table. Les tâches d'alcool venaient frotter contre notre peau et nous donnait cette impression désagréable de collant.

- J'aimerais juste me sentir unique pour quelqu'un. _Dis-je en haussant les épaules et en buvant la dernière gorgée de mon verre. Je grimaçai en sentant le liquide traverser ma trachée et reposai mon verre avec force sur la table._

OOOOOOO

Nous arrivâmes en ville se tenant les unes les autres pour trouver un certain équilibre mais nous nous séparèrent une fois arrivée dans le centre pour rejoindre nos appartements respectifs. Une fois mes amies assez loin de moi, je me mis à souffler bruyamment. Mon cœur me faisait terriblement souffrir. Il fallait que je le soulage. L'alcool dans mon sang n'arrangeait rien. A chaque fois que j'essayais de réfléchir, je voyais le visage de Régina.

- RAAAAAAAH _! je pris ma tête entre les mains._ Sors de ma tête bon sang !

Je devais être forte, je m'étais promis que j'allais oublier. Que je n'allais pas laisser cet amour me consumer ! Non je n'étais pas ce genre de femme. Je trottinais sur place pour reprendre une certaine constance, mais je me sentis tomber, la tête partant en arrière.

- Aïe ! _criai-je_

Je frottais activement l'arrière de mon crâne en fixant les étoiles. Je me demandais comment la douleur au creux de mon ventre avait vu le jour. Comment mon cœur s'était-il laissé charmer par cette femme sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Et enfin, comment n'avais-je pu ne rien voir pendant tous ces mois ? Aujourd'hui, une douleur lancinante avait pris la place de compagne dans mon quotidien. Je fermais doucement les yeux pour laisser s'échapper quelques larmes, puis prit appuie sur le sol pour me relever. Je sentais mon corps partir à droite, puis à gauche, sans vraiment que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Et au bout de quelques minutes, j'y étais. J'étais devant le Manoir Mills et il était 3h du matin. Ce que je faisais n'avait ni queue ni tête. Je me mis à rire de la situation en couvrant le haut de mon corps de mes bras.

- Comme t'es stupide ma pauvre meuf_. Me dis-je à moi-même_

Je fixai la porte du manoir, en agitant les jambes pour me réchauffer. Et l'alcool parla pour moi… Sans demander mon reste, je me retrouvais à frapper contre la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes je m'arrêtais, dans un élan de conscience sans doute. Ma tête se baissa instinctivement et mon poing serré vint taper brutalement contre ma poitrine. Une larme s'écrasa sur le sol. La manche de mon pull servit à essuyer les larmes au coin de mes yeux, avant que je ne me retire de devant la demeure, le cœur au bord des yeux…

Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter l'allé, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir

- Emma?

Je me retournais vivement, un peu trop vite sûrement car je sentis mes jambes vaciller. Puis je la vis. Son visage était à moitié endormi… Elle se frottait doucement les yeux avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha de moi en frottant ses mains sur ses bras pour se réchauffer. Dieu comme elle était belle. Elle était de cette beauté qui te fascine, de celle qui rendrait n'importe quel endroit plus lumineux de par sa présence. Elle donnait un nouveau sens à ma vie de par son existence.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure? _Me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude._ Henry dort depuis déjà un moment. Et moi aussi_. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi. _

Je sentais mes jambes trembler et mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Il allait sortir de ma poitrine s'il continuait à battre à ce rythme.

- Je… Je… _réussis-je simplement à dire_

- Vous ?

Régina fronçait les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. C'est dans un tel moment que je lui trouvais une ressemblance flagrante avec notre fils…

- Je dois cesser de vous voir.

Elle eut un élan de recul en entendant ma réponse.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? _m'agressa-t-elle_

L'alcool me faisait tituber et je pressais alors ma poitrine d'une main en fermant durement les yeux pour retenir mes larmes de couler. Je m'approchai timidement d'elle, toujours les yeux clos. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je relevai mon regard et prit sa main dans la mienne pour la porter à mon cœur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grandement et avant qu'elle n'essaye de dire quoique ce soit, je la coupai.

- Ca me fait mal là à chaque fois que je pense à vous. Et je me dis que si je cesse de vous voir, peut-être que ça cessera. _Soufflai-je dans un sanglot_.

- Oh, Emma… _me dit-elle en retirant doucement sa main. _

Je restais les yeux bas, laissant tomber mes larmes sur le sol froid.

- Je crois que je ressens des choses pour vous. Des choses que je ne devrais pas ressentir. Des choses que je ne veux pas ressentir.

- Emma vous avez bu, _me dit-elle en empoignant mon poignet délicatement. Je me dégageai de sa prise et la fixai les yeux en larmes. _

- Vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer Régina. J'étouffe ! _lui dis-je en tapant violemment le haut de mon corps_. Ma poitrine se compresse à chaque fois que j'entends votre prénom. Quand vous n'êtes pas là je pense à vous et quand vous êtes là je ne vois que vous. Et ça me tue, je sais pas comment gérer ça. J'ai jamais été bonne dans ce genre de truc. _Avouai-je dans un souffle épuisé._

Elle se recula en me fixant et porta une main à son cœur.

- Je...

- Non me dites rien, _dis-je en riant nerveusement_. Je viendrais chercher Henry demain, comme convenu et je vous le ramène dimanche.

J'essayai de reculer mais mes pas n'étaient pas assurés et je me sentais si instable. Régina me rejoignit et me prit doucement le bras.

- Je suis désolée. _Soupira-t-elle en me fixant. Ses yeux étaient humides._

- Nous sommes amies Régina, ne soyez pas désolée_. Lui dis-je en caressant son épaule. _Rien ne changera, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je l'espère, _me souffla-t-elle_.

**FLASH BACK (2 semaines plus tôt)**

- Régina, vous voulez des glaçons ? _criai-je légèrement pour ne pas réveiller mon fils à l'étage. _

Je me trouvais dans la cuisine de la brune, lui préparant un petit cocktail. Ce mercredi n'avait pas été de tout repos. Certains habitants commençaient à s'agiter et parlaient d'un potentiel retour vers Fairy Tail, ce qui n'enchantait pas Régina. A vrai dire, moi non plus. Ma vie était ici. Elle l'a toujours été, peu importe le statut que mes parents prétendaient avoir. Mais Henry pensait tout autrement, la chevalerie semblait l'attirer plus que nécessaire et se battre contre des ogres ne l'effrayait absolument pas. _Comme c'est beau l'innocence_.

Je sortis de la cuisine pour passer ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, vérifiant que mon hôte ne s'était pas endormie devant le film que nous regardions.

- Régina… _soufflai-je en apercevant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi._

Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les yeux fixant la télévision… Je distinguais quelques larmes sur ses joues rosies par la chaleur de la pièce. Elle dû sentir ma présence car elle se retourna doucement en veillant à essuyer les quelques larmes qui glissaient encore sur sa peau.

- Je… _Elle retint un sanglot_

Je m'approchai d'elle avec assurance et vint m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je posai délicatement une main sur sa cuisse et frottai légèrement pour la rassurer. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et sourit timidement.

- Ce film est très triste. _Lui dis-je en tournant mon visage vers le téléviseur. Nous regardions « La vie est belle » de Benigni._

- Son père il … _me dit-elle en me fixant_

- Chut, je sais…

Je m'approchai un peu plus d'elle, me collant littéralement à son corps chaud. Je passai mon bras autour d'elle et prit doucement ses jambes pour les poser sur les miennes. Elle posa instinctivement son bras sur mon ventre et son visage contre ma poitrine. Je caressai doucement ses cheveux pour la calmer.

- Votre père… Il serait fier de vous Régina. J'en suis certaine. _Et elle resserra son étreinte. _

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Je sortis doucement des bras de Morphée en gémissant. Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir.

- Putain mais j'me suis fais exploser la cervelle ou quoi ? _soufflai-je_

Je me tenais la tête, en espérant que la douleur s'estompe. Je me redressai doucement, les yeux encore à demi clos quand j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir doucement. _Ma porte ? Mais ce n'est pas ma porte._ Je vis Régina rentrer doucement dans la chambre.

- Vous êtes réveillée, _affirma-t-elle dans un sourire_

- Ouais et je vous avoue que si c'est pour subir ça _lui dis-je en désignant mon crâne_, j'aurais préféré ne jamais me réveiller.

Elle se mit à rire doucement et me regarda tendrement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Vous embauchez dans 1h Miss Swan. Les cachets sont dans le troisième tiroir en partant de la gauche. _Me dit-elle en quittant la chambre _

Je fronçai les sourcils, _3__ème__ en partant_… Je me laissai retomber lourdement sur le lit avant de poser mes mains sur mon visage.

**FLASH BACK (1 semaine) **

J'étais tranquillement installée à mon bureau, à essayer d'atteindre la cellule avec des bouts de papiers lorsque mon téléphone se mit à vibrer. Je me redressai à la va vite, retirant mes pieds de sur mon bureau et me redonnai une constance. J'attrapai donc mon téléphone

- Shérif Swan ? _répondis-je_

- Shérif, dois-je vous rappeler que je ne vous paye pas pour ne rien faire ? _me criait Régina à l'autre bout du fil. _

Je gloussai, regardant autour de moi si elle avait disposé un mouchard ou une caméra vidéo.

- Comment vous…

- Comment je sais ? _me coupa-t-elle _

Je ne répondis pas, attendant sa réponse.

- Je suis une reine voyons, quelle question ! _Me dit-elle avec assurance_

Je me mis à rire, m'enfonçant dans mon siège. J'écoutais le silence à l'autre bout du téléphone, me demandant si elle souriait elle aussi.

- Vous vouliez juste entendre ma voix en fait ? _la taquinai-je_

- Taisez vous Miss Swan, vous êtes loin du compte, _souffla-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix._

- Oh mais moi c'est ce que je fais, c'est pour ça que je vous appelle aussi souvent, _lui dis-je en riant_.

- Vous m'épuisez ! _cracha-t-elle avant de raccrocher_

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle riait en raccrochant. Je commençais à la connaître. Je regardais mon téléphone en souriant comme une niaise. Puis je repris brutalement mes esprits, craignant qu'elle n'ait véritablement installée des caméras vidéo. Avant que mon regard ne balaye la pièce du regard, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer de nouveau.

« Merci. »

C'était un message de Régina.

« De quoi ? »

Mon cœur était partagé, je le sentais résonner dans ma tête comme s'il allait exploser, et pourtant il était si lent. Bruyamment lent.

« De me donner l'impression que je compte pour quelqu'un. »

Je relu le message toute la journée…

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Je tournais en rond dans la cuisine, me demandant pourquoi je n'étais pas rentrée chez moi. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de la fin de notre conversation et je n'oserai sans doute jamais lui demander des explications. Je m'installai sur un des tabourets, et bu doucement un café bien noire que Régina m'avait préparé. Je fixai le cachet qu'elle m'avait laissé à côté de la cafetière, anticipant sûrement le fait que je ne me souviendrais pas d'où ils se trouvaient. Elle avait pensée à tout. Je sentis mon sang me brûler de l'intérieur lorsque je l'imaginais près de moi. Je laissai tomber ma tête entre mes mains, en me demandant comment j'en étais arrivé à désirer l'ennemie de mes parents.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous !  
>J'espère que vous avez passés un bon week-end !<br>Alors voici le 6__ème__ chapitre, qui répondra peut-être à certaines de vos questions… A vrai dire, je me laisse porter, sans trop savoir où je vais (bon, si un peu quand même !). Je fais de mon mieux et j'espère que cela vous plait. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire !  
>Si vous avez des questions, ou des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez surtout. Le but n'est pas que ça vous prenne la tête <em>

_Bonne lecture et à dimanche._

_OOOO_

Nous étions mercredi, une semaine était passée depuis que j'avais avoué mes sentiments à Régina. Etrangement, je me sentais soulagée. Comme si mon cœur était plus léger, plus léger de pouvoir appartenir à quelqu'un qui en avait conscience. Effectivement, nous étions un peu plus gênées qu'auparavant lorsque nous nous retrouvions seules. Régina ne cessait de rougir lorsque je m'approchais un peu trop près d'elle ou frôlait sa main par inadvertance.. Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi, et reprenait parfois cet air hautain qui lui allait si bien. Je ne savais comment me comporter, je me sentais en colère et je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi. Depuis que j'avais pris conscience de mes sentiments, il est vrai que la joie qui s'émanait auparavant de moi s'était estompée. Je combattais chaque jour un peu plus pour la retrouver, mais rien n'y faisait. Je souffrais.

**FLASH BACK (5 jours plus tôt) **

- Ce n'est pas la bonne solution pour Henry, _me soufflai Régina en me tournant le dos_

- Régina, je prends une semaine de vacances. Je reviendrai directement après.

C'était la première fois que l'on se parlait depuis le matin où je m'étais réveillée chez elle. Cela faisait deux jours que l'on ne s'était pas vues, ni parler. Ce qui était rare ces derniers temps. Nous avions même pris l'habitude de nous envoyer un petit message de bonne nuit tous les soirs depuis quelques semaines, mais cette habitude allait sûrement se perdre. Comme tout ce que nous avions construit.

- Mais enfin Emma, il voudra venir avec vous et il n'est pas encore en vacances lui. _Elle se retourna, le regard vide_. Attendez les vacances scolaires voyons. _Me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne. _

Je retirai gentiment ma main en m'éloignant.

- J'ai besoin de vacances maintenant. C'est si compliqué que ça à comprendre ? Ne fais pas ton égoïste Régina.

- Ah parce que maintenant on se tutoie ? _me coupa-t-elle_ Et depuis quand je suis égoïste ? C'est toi qui veux partir sans notre fils_. Me dit-elle en haussant le ton._

- Tu m'emmerdes ! Tu m' .des ! _lui criai-je les yeux rouges_

- RAH ! _me dit elle en se retournant violemment vers la fenêtre._ J'en peux plus de ton comportement Emma _! elle se tut quelques instants_. J'ai besoin de toi ici… _me souffla-t-elle. _

Je prie ma veste posée sur le dossier du siège en face de son bureau et la porta à mon épaule avant de partir sans me retourner. Elle était égoïste, elle n'avait pas le droit de désirer ma présence, alors que la sienne me faisait terriblement souffrir.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Henry se préparait tranquillement dans la salle de bain pendant que je cherchais désespérément quelque chose à me mettre. Il avait vu le fossé qui séparait sa mère et moi depuis quelques jours mais n'avait pas posé de questions. Il se doutait que les choses allaient s'arranger sans qu'il ne s'en mêle. Mais peut-être que cette fois il avait tort. Peut-être qu'en avouant mes sentiments à Régina j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

**FLASH BACK (3 jours plus tôt) **

- Mais maman, tu n'es vraiment pas obligée.

Ma mère me prit les bras et me fixait tout sourire.

- J'insiste chérie ! Régina fait partie de la famille, c'est la mère de ton fils et ma belle-mère.

Je la regardai, réfléchissant à un stratagème l'empêchant de faire venir la femme que j'aimais dîner à la maison.

- Vous vous détestiez il y a encore quelques mois, puis Régina est très occupée, je ne suis […]

- Oh mais si, j'ai vu avec elle ne t'inquiète pas, elle a des créneaux de libres. Elle veut d'ailleurs en discuter avec toi. Et en ce qui concerne notre haine mutuelle, elle a changé et je veux lui faire confiance. _Me coupa ma mère en s'éloignant de moi_

Elle s'était posée sur le canapé, un thé à la main. Je mis mes mains dans les poches arrière de mon jean avant de la rejoindre. Ma mère leva ses petits yeux de biches suppliants vers moi

- Ok d'accord, c'est bon, _lui dis-je en un signe de bras, d'un air vaincu _

- Yes ! _me répondit-elle en frappant exagérément dans ses mains._

_OOOOO_

J'avançai dans le couloir du commissariat, deux cafés à la main. Arrivée à l'entrée de la pièce, j'aperçus Régina assise sur mon bureau. Dieu comme elle était belle… Son long manteau noir accentuaient ses formes et se mêlaient parfaitement à ses cheveux ébènes. Je pris une grande inspiration et m'enfonçai dans la pièce

- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? _lui dis-je en la faisant sursauter. _

- Emma ! Tu m'as fais peur bon sang_. Me répondit-elle en se tenant le cœur_

- Moi aussi j'suis contente de te voir Régina, _riais-je en lui tendant son café._

Je la sentis rougir lorsqu'elle frôla mes doigts en attrapant son café. Je détournai le regard, la paranoïa ne me mènerait nulle part. Je me dirigeai vers mon siège, et m'installai confortablement, avant que Régina ne se tourne vers moi, posée sur mon bureau. Je n'osais pas la regarder, sachant pertinemment que mes réactions devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables en sa présence.

- Ce soir, je ne peux pas. Mais pour mercredi c'est d'accord.

- Tu sors un dimanche soir ? _lui soufflai-je_

Elle détourna les yeux et bu une gorgée. Je déposai ma tasse sur le rebord de mon bureau, et croisai les bras. Elle fît la même chose.

- Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, _me dit-elle sans m'adresser un regard. _

Le silence qui prit place suite à sa réponse devenait gênant. Elle le brisa en me brisant au passage.

- Je vois Tom, _me dit-elle en se levant de mon bureau pour se retrouver face à moi_.

Je me raidis instantanément à son annonce. _Emma, calme toi… Elle ne t'aime pas, elle est libre de sortir avec qui elle veut. _Mais je sentais mon cœur battre tellement fort qu'il allait me tuer s'il ne s'arrêtait pas de tambouriner ainsi.

- Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, _ajouta-t-elle en me fixant_

- C'est dommage, il est sympa. _Répondis-je le plus naturellement possible en haussant les épaules. _

- Et quand bien même il y aurait quoique ce soit, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Emma._ Rajouta-t-elle_

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire,_ lui sourirais-je _

Elle se redressa et fronça légèrement les sourcils. J'en profitai pour attraper un dossier que j'ouvris et sans lever les yeux vers elle, j'ajoutai

- Je dirais à ma mère que tu viens dîner à la maison mercredi.

Je l'entendis souffler, puis elle mit les mains dans les poches de son manteau et partie sans rien dire. Je tournai mon regard vers elle lorsque je fus sûre qu'elle ne se retournerait pas, et je balançai violemment mon stylo en grognant.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Bon, je devais admettre que notre relation était tendue par ma faute, mon comportement n'était pas des plus agréables. Mais Régina ne cessait d'oublier les sentiments que j'avais à son égard. Nous n'en parlions jamais. Elle les ignorait, les tuant elle-même à petit feu. Elle faisait comme si je ne ressentais rien pour elle, comme si rien de ce qu'elle faisait n'avait des répercussions sur mon cœur.

- Man, t'es prête ? Faut qu'on mette la table ! _me dit Henry en rentrant dans ma chambre_

- Ouais gamin, j'arrive.

Il me fixait. Je passai une main sous ses yeux pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

- Wow, _souffla-t-il_ Tu sais que ce n'est qu'un dîner avec maman hein ?

Je rougis en baissant les yeux vers ma robe blanche. Une de mes épaules était dénudée et sur l'autre se trouvait une grosse bretelle en dentelle. Le décolleté était plongeant et la robe me moulait comme il fallait. Une de mes jambes était plus dénudée que l'autre car le côté gauche laissait la moitié de ma jambe apparente.

- Oui je sais gamin, mais il faut bien que je porte ce genre de truc de temps en temps, _lui dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. _

Mon fils avait vu juste. Ce n'était qu'un dîner avec sa mère. Mais j'avais pris la décision de ne pas me laisser abattre et que l'Amour n'était pas une faiblesse. J'avais souvent entendu dire qu'il fallait se battre pour ce qui nous était chère. Alors je me battrais pour conquérir Régina. Ainsi, je ne pourrais pas avoir de regrets et mon comportement devrait cesser de la blesser. Et quand bien même elle ne partagera pas mes sentiments, je me devais d'entretenir une relation cordiale et amicale avec la mère de mon fils.

- Allons aidez tes grands parents, _lui dis-je en le poussant doucement vers la cuisine. _

Arrivés dans la cuisine, mes parents me dévisageaient. Ma mère ouvrit grand la bouche avant de sourire.

- Ma chérie tu es magnifique. Je me sens ridicule à côté de toi. _Me dit-elle en frottant doucement son haut beige. _

Mon père se tourna vers elle et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Je grimaçai en voyant ma mère rougir.

_OOOOOOO_

Alors que nous terminions de mettre la table, la sonnerie retentit. Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement et je me mis aussitôt aussi droite que possible. Ma mère se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit en souriant.

- Bonsoir Régina !

- Snow, _lui souriait la Reine déchue _

Ma mère lui fit signe d'entrer et Régina lui tendit un plat.

- J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat. Le préféré d'Henry, _précisa-t-elle _

- Merci il ne fallait pas ! _Lui répondit ma mère en attrapant le plat que lui tendait la mairesse._

Puis Régina se retourna vers nous. Je vis son regard se poser sur moi et me détailler comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle remonta doucement jusqu'à mes yeux verts.

- Es Emma, tu [...]

Nous nous fixâmes quelques instants, avant que mon fils ne se précipite sur sa mère.

- Je suis super content que tu sois là maman ! _lui dit-il en collant son visage contre le ventre de sa mère._ _Régina caressa doucement ses cheveux sans me quitter des yeux. _

- Nous aussi nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir, _lui dit mon père dans un sourire chaleureux en s'approchant de moi. _

Régina tourna son regard vers mon père et lui sourit à son tour.

- Et si on passait à table ? _demanda ma mère_

_OOOOOO_

Et du coup j'ai essayé en vain de le rattraper mais il courrait trop vite pour moi, _nous racontait mon père, faisant rire exagérément mon fils et ma mère. _

- Et toi maman, tu t'es déjà fait poursuivre ? _demanda le gamin à sa mère_

Un froid crispa soudainement mes parents et Régina.

- Henry, _souffla Mary-Margaret en posant délicatement sa main sur celle de celui-ci. _

Régina leva son bras pour couper ma mère et se tourna vers notre fils

- Et bien oui. Par tes grands parents. _Un silence amer résonnait dans la pièce avant que Régina ne rajoute._ Mais c'est du passé maintenant. _Elle se tourna vers ma mère, qui la regardait fixement. _

- Régina, je…

- C'est bon Snow. Je ne veux plus vivre dans le passé. _Souria-t-elle_

Ma mère prit doucement sa main et la serra en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Jamais un jour ne se passe sans que je regrette mon geste Régina. Je n'étais qu'une enfant et… _Elle s'arrêta, sentant la magie de Régina bouillir entre ses veines. Elle se décida à ne pas en rajouter_. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner…

Régina tourna furtivement son regard vers moi puis baissa les yeux.

- Sois une bonne mère pour ta fille et une famille pour mon fils_. Souffla-t-elle avant de se lever et de sortir de l'appartement. Je me levai à mon tour pour la rattraper quand mon fils me prit le bras pour me retenir. _

- Il n'y a que toi qui puisses l'apaiser Man. _Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses petits bras._

Je la rejoignis donc dans le hall de l'immeuble. Ses mains étaient dans ses poches et son regard fixait l'horizon. Sans se retourner vers moi, elle me souffla

- J'ai du mal à canaliser ma magie lorsque je parle de mon passé. Tu m'excuseras auprès de tes parents.

- Déjà tu ne les traites plus d'idiots, il y a du progrès_, ricanai-je _

Je crus entendre un rire s'échapper de sa gorge. Et sans réfléchir je m'approchai d'elle pour l'entourer de mes bras. Elle était dos à moi et je posais délicatement mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Mes mains vinrent instinctivement se poser sur son ventre. J'humais son parfum, m'enivrant de la douce odeur fruité de cette beauté de glace. C'était la plus douce drogue qu'il m'eut été donné de goûter. Je la sentis se contracter et à mon grand regret, elle s'éloigna doucement de moi. Elle coupa notre contact si brutalement que je me détestais de ne pas m'être retenue de l'enlacer.

- Ma magie se calme quand tu es là. _Me chuchota-t-elle, à désormais un mètre de moi._

- Alors je resterais près de toi autant de temps que tu voudras, _murmurai-je en fixant son dos, priant pour qu'elle se retourne et me regarde enfin. _

Elle se retourna doucement vers moi, ses pupilles noires me fixaient tristement. Je n'arrivais pas à deviner ce qui se dégageait de son regard. De la tristesse ? De la compassion ? De la pitié ? De l'affection ? Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes, et elle se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres nous séparent. Nos respirations étaient saccadées, je n'entendais que les battements de mon cœur et celui de Régina battre à l'unisson.

- Maman ?

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps. Henry nous regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'approcha doucement de nous en penchant la tête sur le côté. Régina s'écarta furtivement de moi en jouant avec son collier, alors que je n'osais regarder Henry dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui en s'abaissant à sa taille.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui chéri, je vais monter saluer tes grands parents et les remercier pour le dîner_. Lui dit-elle en attrapant les petites mains de notre fils. _

- Cool ! Tu me rejoins en haut ! _Et il se précipita dans les escaliers et les montaient à la va vite._

- Ne cours pas dans les escaliers ! _s'écria-t-elle_

Puis Régina se retourna vers moi, le regard las. Je sentais dans ses yeux toute la tristesse du monde.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter avec toi Emma. Si je dois accepter ton affection ou la rejeter.

Je sentis une pointe frapper subitement mon cœur. Je me contractai, retenant la douleur qui s'emparait de moi. Je fixai ses yeux bruns et ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler. J'attendais seulement qu'elle termine sa confession. Elle me parlait enfin du sujet devenu tabou. Elle admettait enfin mes sentiments. Une partie de mon être se sentait soulagée, mais l'autre voyait tous ses espoirs voler en fumée.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. J'ai déjà fait souffrir assez de gens. _Me dit-elle dans un murmure en me fixant._

Mon sang bouillait, je restais clouée au sol, attendant la délivrance. Je voulais qu'on m'achève. Que la douleur qui pressait mon cœur cesse. Je voulais qu'elle détourne ses yeux des miens, qu'elle ne prononce jamais plus mon prénom. Je voulais qu'elle disparaisse de ma mémoire. Je voulais l'oublier. Oublier qui elle était. Qu'elle ne redevienne que la mère de mon fils. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres, et mon poing se serra en admettant que jamais je ne pourrais les embrasser. Je baissai alors les yeux et me forçai à sourire, le visage bas.

C'est bon Régina. Ce n'était qu'une passade. Un moment de faiblesse. Ni plus ni moins. J'avais bu, je disais n'importe quoi _Lui dis-je mollement_

Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis une lumière blanche tout autour de moi. Je sentis une puissance extrême s'emparer de moi. La magie était trop forte, mon corps n'arrivait pas à suivre. Je me sentis dépassée et lorsque je vis le regard inquiet de Régina sur moi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un cri de douleur. Au moment où le cri strident sortit de ma gorge, un Hama de magie sortit de ma poitrine et projeta Régina contre le mur. Celle-ci me regardait, me suppliait mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne sentais plus mon cœur, celui-ci ne battait plus. Il se trouvait comme cristallisé. Je regardais la femme que j'aimais se débattre de l'emprise de ma magie, mais plus elle se débattait et plus celle-ci devenait puissante. Elle était sous mon emprise.

- EMMA, CONCENTRE TOI ! _me criait-elle_

- J'ai mal Régina. _La suppliai-je en tombant à genoux, les larmes aux bords des yeux._

- Emma, ce n'est pas toi ! Contrôle ta magie. CONTROLE LA ! POUR HENRY ! _Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus insistante, et je la voyais gesticuler dans tous les sens pour venir à mes côtés_. Pour moi.

Mon regard se leva vers elle. Ses yeux étaient troubles, je ne distinguais plus la couleur de ceux-ci. Je sentais ma vision m'échapper et dans un ultime mouvement, je réussis à canaliser ma magie. Régina retomba lourdement sur le sol. Ma respiration était saccadée, je fixai le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, reprenant difficilement mes esprits. Je sentis la présente de ma mère qui courrait vers moi, elle me parlait mais je ne faisais pas la distinction entre sa voix et le brouhaha qui résonnait dans ma tête. Elle m'allongea sur le sol, me désignant ses yeux comme pour me dire de ne la lâcher du regard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Régina. J'aperçus Henry à ses côtés, ainsi que mon père qui l'aidait à se relever. Je retournais mon regard vers ma mère, celle-ci me caressait doucement le visage avant que je m'endorme violemment avec une voix qui résonnait en me chuchotant

- «True Love est magique»


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour, bonjour. _

_Alors j'ai décidé de publier samedi au lieu de dimanche car je ne pourrais pas publier demain. Alors dans ce chapitre, tout devient un peu plus compliqué (et encore, si vous saviez ce qui vous attend après…) Les choses se précipitent un peu, mais il y a sûrement les réponses à vos questions. _

_Merci pour vos reviews, je suis toujours très heureuse de les lire. S'il y a quoique ce soit que vous ne comprenez pas ou que vous trouvez injustifié, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. _

_Ah oui et je le précise (même si je pense que vous aviez compris aha), il est important de bien lire les jours ou semaines des flash-back pour comprendre la continuité de l'histoire. _

_Bonne lecture ! :) _

**Chapitre 7**

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, réveillée par les bruits incessants qui provenaient du salon. Des bruits de pas, des voix qui haussent le ton, des verres qui se posent sur le bar, des talons qui font vibrer le sol. Je relevai le buste en me concentrant pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient…

- Elle a utilisé sa magie contre Régina, Gold. Ce n'est pas rien bon sang.

- Votre Majesté dû être très contrariée que la sauveuse s'en prenne à elle.

- Mais on s'en fou de ça ! Comment peut-on aider ma mère à contrôler sa magie ?

- Henry, ton langage !

- Pardon.

- C'est insensé, INSENSE ! Ma fille n'est pas une sorcière.

- Elle est le fruit du True Love et c'est déjà bien assez. _Un silence_. Je vais parler à Miss Swan, elle m'en dira sûrement plus que vous.

Je fixai la porte, me recoiffant légèrement pour me donner meilleure mine. J'attendais que la porte s'ouvre sur Rumpel. Celui-ci la frappa activement avant de pénétrer dans ma chambre.

- Miss Swan, je peux entrer ?

J'acquiesçai en me frottant les yeux. Il s'avançait à son rythme vers mon lit encore chaud.

- Vos parents et Régina m'ont expliqué la situation à laquelle vous avez été confronté. Comment vous sentez vous ?

J'essayai de me m'asseoir correctement avant de donner mes explications, mais je sentis une pointe m'appuyer douloureusement sur le cœur. Un léger cri de douleur sortit de ma bouche alors que je portai ma main contre ma poitrine pour m'apaiser. Gold s'assit à mes côtés, me tendant le verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Je le pris de ma main libre et bu doucement le liquide.

- Vous avez mal au cœur depuis longtemps ?

- A ce point-là ? _je lui tendis le verre en fronçant les yeux face à la pointe qui tiraillait mon organe vital._ Non, mais depuis quelques semaines je ressens une puissante douleur dans la poitrine, oui.

Il fronça les sourcils et déposa sa main au-dessus de mon cœur en fermant les yeux. Une lueur brillante s'émanait de nos deux corps. Au bout de quelques instants, il rouvrit les yeux et me fixa. La lueur disparaissait petit à petit qu'il éloignait sa main de moi. Je restais muette face à la démonstration qu'il venait d'exécuter.

- Miss Swan, je […]

- D'où viennent mes pouvoirs ? _le coupai-je d'un ton sobre_.

- Vous entendez des voix n'est-ce pas ? _me dit-il en souriant timidement alors que j'acquiesçai. _

- Que vous disent-elles ?

Je détournai mon regard du sien mais ne sachant où regarder, je me retournai de nouveau vers lui.

- " True Love Is Magic."

Il souffla, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

**FLASH BACK (3 semaines plus tôt) **

- Mais non, arrête, tu vas me salir _! je tournais autour des tables du Granny's alors que Ruby me courrait après, chantilly à la main_.

- Allez, viens ! Je l'ai réussi cette fois _! me criait-elle un sourire radieux plaquée sur le visage. _

Je courus et m'installai au comptoir avant d'être rejoint par Ruby qui s'assied à mes côtés en me tendant le bout de son doigt couvert de chantilly. Le restaurant était vide aujourd'hui, et Ruby en profitait toujours pour tester de nouvelles recettes. Sa grand-mère la laissait faire, s'amusant des réussites de sa petite fille.

- Promis, elle est meilleure que la dernière que j'ai testée. N'est-ce pas Grand-Mère, _s'écria-t-elle en riant._

- J'attends Régina pour déjeuner, je ne veux pas avoir la nausée à cause d'une de tes nouvelles recettes, comme la dernière fois ! _riais-je en la voyant mimer un non catégorique de la tête._

- Non, elle est vachement meilleure ! Puis au pire ta petite amie te tiendra les cheveux si tu vomis, _me dit-elle dans un clin d'œil. _

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie Ruby, _lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel alors que ma bouche se faisait de plus en plus sèche et mes mains de plus en plus moites. _

- Soit ! _et elle me tendit son doigt suppliant. _

- Et dire qu'on dit de moi que je suis une enfant… T'es bien pire ! _la taquinais-je_

J'approchai ma bouche en grognant et avalai la chantilly fade et mal réussie de mon amie. C'est à ce moment précis que la sonnette retentit, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Nous nous retournions en riant lorsque j'aperçus Régina, debout devant la porte, les bras croisés et le regard noir. Ruby se leva et retourna derrière le comptoir. Je toussai doucement en sentant la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Je me levai donc pour me rapprocher de la mairesse, qui fixait dorénavant Ruby d'un regard meurtrier.

- Hey Régina, comment allez-vous ? _la saluai-je en lui souriant._

Elle tourna son regard vers moi et sans sourire elle sortit du restaurant en soufflant

- J'ai oublié quelque chose.

Je tournai mon regard vers Ruby en haussant les épaules alors qu'elle me murmurait

- Petite amie.

Je roulais des yeux avant de rejoindre Régina dehors. Je la rattrapai assez vite et lui prit doucement le bras pour la tourner vers moi.

- Je peux prendre à emporter et on mange à votre bureau si vous voulez ? Comme ça pas besoin de ramener ce que vous avez oublié ! _Lui dis-je en souriant. _

Mon cœur résonnait dans mes oreilles. J'attendais sa réponse comme s'il en dépendait de ma vie. C'était la première fois qu'elle m'invitait à déjeuner, elle ne pouvait pas se défiler comme ça. Son invitation était inattendue, mais elle m'avait remplie le cœur d'une chaleur nouvelle. Je n'identifiais pas encore cette nouvelle sensation au creux de mon ventre mais je me laissai porter par la douceur qui me berçait lorsque j'étais auprès de la mère de mon fils.

- Très bien_, se détendit-elle._

- Mais il va falloir sourire Madame Le Maire, _lui dis-je en lui caressant brièvement la joue. Elle s'écarta à mon contact._

- Prenez moi une salade dans ce cas, _me souria-t-elle_

Je ne pus que sourire à mon tour. Et alors que je me retournai pour rejoindre de nouveau le Granny's je l'entendis me crier sur un ton dès plus glacial

- N'oubliez surtout pas la chantilly Shérif.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

- Comment ça c'est bien ce que vous pensiez ? _je fronçais les sourcils en approchant dangereusement mon visage de Gold qui baissait toujours les yeux._

Il se mit à rire en voyant l'inquiétude qui prenait place sur mon visage.

- L'amour peut parfois être très dangereux lorsqu'il est démesuré Miss Swan. _Son regard se faisait plus doux lorsqu'il se posa sur moi. _

- Mais je… _Sans que je puisse me contrôler, mon corps se mit à trembler et ma gorge se nouer. _

Il se retourna vers la porte et me chuchota.

- Je pensais que ça venait de vos parents. Cette… atmosphère pesante et oppressante bercée par la magie blanche. _Sa voix était calme, pleine de réflexion. Je le vis hocher négativement la tête. _

Puis il tourna de nouveau son regard vers moi et se releva doucement.

- Eloignez-vous de Régina. Votre magie absorbe la sienne. Vous ne la contrôlez pas encore assez pour gérer tout ceci. _Il désigna mon cœur en un geste bref._

Je ne comprenais pas, j'écoutais son discours avec attention, mais ses mots n'étaient pas explicites. Je voulus le questionner pour qu'il complète les informations manquantes mais la porte s'ouvrit. Je pus apercevoir trois petites têtes passer dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Chérie ? _entendis-je_, _je souriais timidement en levant la main pour les saluer _

Ma mère s'autorisa donc à ouvrir entièrement la porte, mon père et mon fils derrière elle. Henry se précipita sur moi et me prit dans ses petits bras dans un geste tendre et plein d'amour.

- J'ai eu peur, _me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille_

OOOOOOO

Le lendemain de cette mésaventure, je me décidai à rendre visite à Régina. Lui expliquer que je devais sûrement me couper d'elle quelques temps pour apprendre à contrôler ma magie. En somme, ce que Gold m'avait expliqué la veille. En effet, Régina avait quitté mon appartement une fois que Rumpel était rentré dans ma chambre. Je n'avais donc pas eu l'occasion de la croiser depuis cet incident. Je voulais m'excuser. M'excuser de l'avoir blessé… Ce geste, bien qu'il ne soit pas un acte contrôlé, venait de moi. J'avais blessé la personne que j'aimais. Cette idée me torturait l'esprit depuis mon réveil… Je devais la voir.

Des questions résonnaient dans ma tête depuis quelques temps et je ne savais comment y répondre. J'étais amoureuse d'une femme qui ne voyait en moi que la mère de son fils, voire une amie. Que pouvais-je espérer de plus que sa sincère affection ? De ce que j'avais compris, la magie qui coulait dans mon sang rendait mes sensations et émotions encore plus démesurées que ce qu'elles devraient être. Peut-être que lorsque ma magie sera sous contrôle mon amour pour Régina s'apaisera et je pourrais agir normalement avec elle. Comme elle le désire. Je ne voulais que son bonheur. Sa fin heureuse.

Bien assez vite je me retrouvais devant la porte de son bureau, et attendit d'être annoncée pour pouvoir y pénétrer. Lorsque ce fût chose faite, je prie une grande inspiration et tentais en vain de calmer mon cœur qui me donnait l'impression de pomper beaucoup plus de sang qu'il ne lui en fallait, tant il me faisait mal. J'ouvris alors la porte, me retenant de respirer quelques instants. Régina m'attendait, debout devant son bureau, les bras croisés.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

Je la scrutai, essayant de percevoir dans le ton de sa voix, une once de sympathie ou de sentiments. Je m'accrochai toujours à l'espoir que sous l'ambiguïté de notre relation se cachait des sentiments réciproques… Je m'avançai doucement vers elle, la défiant du regard.

- Je viens m'excuser. Je n'ai jamais souhaité te faire du mal. _Lui soufflai-je en m'arrêtant à quelques pas d'elle. _

Elle défit ses bras croisés pour les laisser retomber lourdement contre ses hanches, et sans que je ne sache comment ni pourquoi, je sentis son corps chaud contre le mien. Ses bras me serraient si forts que j'eus l'impression de ne plus distinguer si j'étais elle ou moi, moi ou elle. Nos corps étaient si proches que nous ne formions qu'une seule et même personne. Nous restions un moment ainsi, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle me serrait d'une force que je ne lui connaissais pas, son visage reposant dans le creux de mon cou. Nous avions simplement besoin de ce contact. Elle qui se retenait de tout contact physique en ma présence, s'autorisait enfin à me montrer de l'affection… La chaleur de la pièce nous enveloppait, bercée par la mélodie de nos battements mêlés.

- Tu m'as fait peur, idiote. _Me murmura-t-elle_

Puis ça recommençait. Cette voix, cette pointe, ce déchirement au creux de mon ventre, ce nœud à l'estomac. Je repoussai doucement Régina, en me reculant vers le mur pour m'accouder contre celui-ci. Ma main appuyait avec violence sur mon ventre, puis près de mon cœur pour apaiser la douleur, en vain.

- Emma, ça recommence ? C'est moi, c'est ça ? C'est ma faute ? _criait-elle en s'approchant de moi. Je levai mes yeux vers elle en mimant un sourire. _

- Il semblerait que ma magie absorbe la tienne. Ou un truc comme ça. Ce qui fait que je dois la contrôler pour ne plus souffrir en ta présence. Rien de bien méchant en soi, _riais-je. _

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Ça fait 1 an qu'on se côtoie ! _ruminait-elle, en faisant les cents pas._

- J'en sais rien, moi. Je sais juste que nous devons nous éloigner quelques temps.

Elle se raidit instinctivement et baissa les yeux, puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle s'asseya majestueusement pendant que j'essayais de récupérer une respiration normale. Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer.

- Soit. _Me dit-elle sans lever les yeux vers moi_. De toutes manières, je trouve que nous nous voyions beaucoup trop ces derniers temps. Gardons des rapports purement professionnels, cela nous va beaucoup mieux Miss Swan.

- Le grand retour du Miss Swan. _Soulignai-je en souriant_

Elle déposa ses lunettes noires sur son visage et ouvrit un dossier placé à ses côtés en croisant élégamment ses jambes. Sa remarque me faisait sourire. Quelle comédienne. Elle gardait ce ton froid et distant alors que son cœur se sentait défaillir, cela se reflétait sur son visage. Je m'avançai doucement vers elle et sans la quitter des yeux, je laissai mon cœur se vider une dernière fois. La voix lasse, et l'âme en proie au doute, je lui murmurais.

- Sache que peu importe où tu es, ce que tu fais, ce que tu penses, quelqu'un t'aime quelque part. Et si tu en doutes, tu n'auras qu'à tourner ton regard vers ce cadre.

Je me rapprochai de son bureau et déposa doucement un bout de papier sur le cadre. Il était inscrit : -E.

Sans lever les yeux vers elle, je me retournais vers la sortie et ferma douloureusement la porte derrière moi.

OOOOOOOO

**3 jours plus tard. **

J'avais rendez-vous avec Gold dans la forêt de Storybrooke. Celui-ci, voyant mon désarroi face à la situation (et sans doute à la demande de Belle) m'avait proposé de suivre quelques cours de magie avec lui. C'était déjà mon troisième cette semaine et je sentais mes douleurs s'apaisées au fil des séances. Rumpel m'avait expliqué que les douleurs avaient effectivement un rapport avec la puissante magie qui se propageait dans mon corps, et qui était dû au True Love de mes parents. Mais elles étaient aussi dues à une étrange connexion avec Régina. Ce jour-là, je m'autorisai à poser des questions, après m'être défoulé contre un arbre.

Nous nous installâmes sur un tronc, je me sentais libérée. Je me vidais. La colère des dernières semaines disparaissait petit à petit. Je commençais à sentir la magie m'envahir et j'étais capable de la retenir du mieux que je pouvais. Je me retournai vers Gold, le regard plein d'espoir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendiez par connexion hier ?

- Quand je vous parlais de Régina et vous ? _me questionna-t-il avant que je n'acquiesce _

- Mlle Swan [...]

- Je ne suis pas une enfant. Vous pouvez tout me dire, je suis prête à l'entendre.

- Et bien. _Un silence. Il fixait l'arbre sur lequel je m'étais défoulée quelques minutes plus tôt. _Il semblerait que Régina soit votre True Love ma chère.

Je sentis mon cœur se resserrer dans ma poitrine. Ma magie bouillonnait. Je fermais les yeux, et tentais de me concentrer sur le flux qui parcourait mes veines. Et comme Gold me l'avait appris, j'écoutais ma respiration pour ainsi la ralentir. La magie se calmait instantanément. Je me levai du tronc et tapai violemment sur un bout de bois qui se trouvait à mes pieds. Je serai les poings et riait nerveusement.

- C'est impossible !

- La colère… Votre colère provient du fait qu'elle… qu'elle ne vous aime pas. Votre âme, votre magie, votre corps. Tout est connecté à elle. Mais votre cœur sent que le sien n'est pas encore connecté. D'où les douleurs. _Il porta sa main à son cœur._

J'avais envie de crier tant ces dires me faisaient mal. Je le sentis se relever, et se diriger doucement vers moi. Il posa une main chaleureuse sur mon épaule.

- Etre rejeté par la personne que nous aimons est le sentiment le plus difficile qu'il m'ait été donné de ressentir. Je compatis à votre douleur Miss Swan.

Je me retournais doucement, les joues pleines de larmes. Je fixai ses yeux noirs.

- Comment… Comment elle peut-être mon True Love alors que je ne suis pas le sien ?

Il souffla et s'éloigna de moi en levant les yeux au ciel et le fixa.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous n'étiez pas le sien. Parfois, aussi rare que sont les True Love, ils ne se trouvent pas. Ne veulent pas se trouver. Ils semblent incompatibles et s'éloignent malgré leur connexion. C'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé avec Régina.

Je l'écoutai silencieusement. Essayant de digérer toutes les informations.

- Vous vous aimiez à vous détester. Vos magies se complaisaient, s'y retrouvaient là-dedans. La haine est un extrême, tout comme l'amour en est un. Mais une fois que l'amitié est née, il leur en faillait plus, elles avaient toujours besoin d'un extrême. Votre magie vous a donc envoyer des signaux, notamment vos hallucinations auditives « True Love Is Magic ». Mais celle de Régina, qui est plus ancienne et expérimentée, reste encore muette. La haine, l'amour. Vous en avez fait du chemin. Regardez où vous en êtes aujourd'hui.

D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître un souvenir. Je tournis mon visage vers les deux corps qui se trouvaient sur la représentation visuelle qu'il venait de faire apparaître dans l'air.

- Je suis là ! Dans la cuisine. _Criait Régina_

Je m'enfonçai dans le manoir en direction de la cuisine. Arrivée à quelques pas de celle-ci, je sentais une délicieuse odeur de lasagne s'emparer de mes narines. Je fermais les yeux de plaisir.

- Ça sent drôlement bon Régina !

Elle se retourna vers moi, un léger sourire sur le visage. Une cuillère à la main elle s'approcha de moi et me la tendit. Sautant sur l'occasion, ma bouche se précipita sur la cuillère tendue et j'avalai la délicieuse sauce tomate. Je rouvris les yeux en avalant doucement. Régina me fixait, les yeux rivés sur mes lèvres.

- Il vous en reste… _Elle passa son doigt sur le bord de mes lèvres_. Là.

Elle porta son doigt recouvert de sauce vers sa bouche.

Je criai, je criai à Rumpel de faire cesser ce souvenir. Mon sang crépitait sous ma peau, je me sentais bouillir. La magie que je commençais à contrôler ne me laissait aucune chance de la diriger à ce moment précis. Gold referma donc la représentation visuelle d'un bref geste de la main et s'approcha de moi.

- Ceci, ça doit s'arrêter Emma. Vous ne pouvez pas vivre ainsi.

- C'est une malédiction votre True Love de j'sais pas quoi !

Je m'appuyais contre un arbre, et tapait violemment contre celui-ci pour défouler toutes mes émotions contraires.

- Pourquoi mes parents n'ont-ils jamais souffert comme ça ? _demandai-je à Gold, le regard suppliant _

Parce que l'amour de vos parents était réciproque et assumé._ me lâcha-t-il à voix basse_

Je posais délicatement mon front contre l'arbre froid et fermaient doucement les yeux alors que des larmes glissaient sur mes joues pour se perdre dans mon cou. Régina ne m'aimait pas, je le savais. Mais l'entendre encore et encore me brisait le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Ca fait pratiquement un mois que je n'ai pas posté… Et je suis sincèrement désolée pour ceux qui me suivent ! _

_Alors, ce chapitre est sans aucun doute le plus compliqué. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et il est plutôt difficile à comprendre malgré mes efforts pour le simplifier… J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira et avoir des retours positifs. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews._

_Rien ne m'appartient_

_Bonne lecture :) _

**Chapitre 8**

Une semaine était passée et les séances avec Gold me faisait énormément de bien. Dorénavant, je pouvais ressentir ma magie, me laisser enivrer par celle-ci et la contrôler. J'arrivais parfois à l'utiliser quand bon me semblait, notamment pour allumer un feu. Des petites choses qui ne semblaient pas si extraordinaires que ça, mais qui pour moi, était le commencement de quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Effectivement, les douleurs s'estompaient elles aussi. Petit à petit elles stagnaient, les crises n'apparaissaient plus. J'avais pris le contrôle de ma magie, et ma magie le contrôle des douleurs. Gold m'avait prévenu que le fait de m'éloigner de Régina allait pouvoir me calmer. Calmer mon cœur, ma respiration, mes douleurs, ma magie… Mais pas mon esprit. Je repensais sans cesse à ce que Gold m'avait annoncé… « Il semblerait que Régina soit votre True Love ma chère. » N'était-ce pas ironique pour la Sauveuse ? Être la fin heureuse de l'Evil Queen ? En soit, je m'étais depuis longtemps faite à l'idée que j'étais tombée amoureuse de la femme qui avait causé tant de malheurs à mes parents et à bien des gens. Mais être son True Love était tout autre chose. J'étais destinée à briser sa malédiction, certes, mais je ne me doutais pas être destinée à l'épouser. J'allais sans doute un peu trop loin en pensant au mariage, mais mon esprit divaguait totalement depuis que je m'étais éloignée d'elle.

Elle me manquait tellement. Je l'imaginais passer la porte de mon bureau en me pestant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu la couleur du dossier que je devais lui rendre depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Mais à chaque fois que j'imaginais les traits de son visage et le son de sa voix, mon ventre se contractait et ma gorge se serrait. C'était durant des moments comme celui-ci que je compris, je compris qu'en dehors de toutes magies, de toutes connexions, ce qui me liait le plus à elle était l'Amour. J'avais connu ce genre de sentiments avec Neal. De très forts sentiments. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Mais, je ressentais pour Régina quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Cette sensation de brûler lorsque votre peau effleure la sienne. Cette sensation qui vous fait penser que là où elle n'existe pas, vous n'existez pas non plus. Cette sensation qui vous fait dire que votre plus grande malédiction serait de vivre sans elle.

Et alors que j'étais à mon bureau, entrain de penser à tout ceci, je me rendais compte de l'erreur que j'étais en train de commettre en m'éloignant d'elle. Je me jetais moi-même ma propre malédiction : vivre sans elle. Je me levai précipitamment, prit ma veste et couru à perdre haleine jusqu'à ma voiture. Je la démarrai aussi vite que possible, priant pour arriver avant la fin de sa pause déjeuner. Puis la réalité me frappa, qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire ? Que même si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, je préfère souffrir à en crever plutôt que de ne pas faire partie de sa vie ? Tellement niais qu'elle me forcerait à bouffer un chausson au pomme. Mais avant que je n'aie pu trouver une réponse à ma question, je me retrouvais devant la mairie. Je marchais en me concentrant sur ma respiration, je savais pertinemment que ma rencontre avec Régina allait faire violemment surgir ma magie. Mais désormais, j'étais apte à la contrôler. J'empruntais le couloir qui menait à son bureau et fût surprise de voir que sa secrétaire s'était absentée. Je m'approchai du comptoir.

- Hey ? Y'a quelqu'un ? _demandais-je_

Pas de réponse.

Ma main se posa instinctivement sur la poignée de mon arme, alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte de la mairesse. Au fur et à mesure que j'approchais, je pouvais distinguer des rires, mais surtout, sa voix. Je tendis l'oreille, me collant brièvement à la porte, la main toujours sur mon arme.

- Gina, tu sais ce que signifie le troisième rendez-vous… ?

- Tu crois vraiment que ce déjeuner compte comme un troisième rendez-vous ? Tu perds des points là, Tom.

- Je perds toujours des points, mais tu reviens à chaque fois. A croire que tu aimes ça !

- Vous me connaissez bien soldat…

_Un Silence. _

- Votre Majesté me laisserait-elle le plaisir de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes ?

Je retirai mon visage du marbre froid de la porte. Le sens littéral du terme « le cœur briser » portait plutôt bien son nom… En effet, je sentais mon organe vital crépiter, comme si le sang venait de cesser de circuler, comme s'il allait exploser. Je devais sortir, je devais sortir de la mairie avant que ma magie devienne de nouveau incontrôlable. Cependant, mes pas étaient lents, et mon torse basculait plus avant que je ne le souhaitais. Le visage bas, je fixai scrupuleusement le sol, donnant à mes yeux une autre occupation que pleurer. Mais malgré tout, je sentais ma gorge se serrer, et les larmes monter doucement à mes yeux devenus rouges de colère.

Je devais faire quelque chose qui me rappellerait que ma vie n'était pas que tristesse, que Régina n'était pas le pourquoi de mon existence. Je devais voir mon fils. Seul Henry pouvait me redonner le sourire. Je regardais alors ma montre et celle-ci indiquait 14h. Henry terminait l'école dans 2h, je devais alors m'occuper en l'attendant. Mes dossiers attendraient, et de toutes manières Madame Le Maire était bien trop occupée pour les recevoir. Je pris donc la décision de passer à la boutique de Gold. Je devais lui dire que ma magie continuait de s'amplifier en présence de Régina.

Arrivée devant la boutique, je m'aperçus que celle-ci était fermée. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils et frappa activement la porte, espérant que Gold serait à l'intérieur.

- Emma ! _me dit-il en ouvrant la porte_

- Bonjour, je ne vous dérange pas ? _lui répondis-je alors qu'il me fit signe d'entrer_

- Non, j'allais justement vous appeler. J'ai découvert quelque chose de… nouveau par rapport à vos douleurs.

Je rentrais à l'intérieur de la boutique et me dirigeais dans le fond de celle-ci, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Gold se plaça derrière son comptoir et y déposa un gros livre.

- Emma, vous devez absolument dire à Régina que vous êtes son True Love. Il en va de votre vie.

Je m'écartais doucement de lui, en resserrant mes bras contre ma poitrine. Je ne me sentais pas en sécurité, je sentais qu'il allait m'annoncer quelque chose que je ne souhaitais pas entendre.

- J'ai découvert que vous n'étiez pas seulement des True Love, c'est quelque chose d'encore plus profond que ça… _Insista-t-il_

Il ouvrit le grimoire sur une page où l'on pouvait voir un homme à genoux se serrant douloureusement la poitrine, le bras levé vers une femme qui lui tournait le dos. Je relevai mon regard vers Gold.

- C'est impossible, je ne peux pas lui dire.

- Miss Swan… _il referma le livre et se rapprocha de moi. Il planta son regard dans le mien avant d'ajouter._ Ce qui vous attend est bien pire que ce que vous subissez aujourd'hui.

- Je préfère mourir de ses mains que de la forcer à m'aimer.

- Le souci est bien là, vous ne mourrez pas. Pas tant que son cœur n'acceptera pas le lien qui vous unit. C'est ce que je viens de découvrir dans ce grimoire… _Il se mit à marcher et prit possession de la pièce._ Votre âme est condamnée à rechercher l'âme de Régina. _Il se retourna soudainement vers moi, le regard froncé._ Ce genre de True Love est très spécial.

- Je comprends pas. Je comprends rien à votre baratin putain. _Je passai instinctivement mes mains sur mon visage. _

- Bon, reprenons. Votre père et votre mère s'aiment d'un amour véritable. Régina et vous, c'est quasiment la même chose.

- Ouais jusque-là j'arrive à suivre. _Lui soufflai-je alors qu'il s'approchait de moi._

- A contrario d'autres True Love, vous possédez de puissantes magies. Magies qui sont liées l'une à l'autre de par le fait que vous soyiez le True Love de l'une et de l'autre. Ces magies ont créés un lien entre vous, lien qui vous pousse inévitablement l'une vers l'autre. Cette magie associée au True Love a créé une sorte de…

- Malédiction ? _le coupai-je_

- Malédiction, ou enchantement, voyez ce qui vous arrange.

- Et en quoi consiste cet enchantement ? _demandais-je en faisant les cents pas_

- Si vous ne vivez pas l'amour, le puissant amour qui vous lie. Si vous ne soulagez pas vos magies qui ont autant besoin l'une de l'autre que vous de Régina, si vous n'acceptez pas cette connexion, l'âme de celle qui en aura conscience sera en recherche constante de l'autre. Dans cette malédiction, il y a toujours une des deux personnes à accepter son amour et l'autre à le refouler. C'est pour cette raison que vous ressentez cette douleur dans votre poitrine quand Régina est là. _Il porta sa main à son cœur._ Votre magie essaye de s'associer à elle. Comme deux aimants. C'est un besoin physiologique. _Il s'arrêta en me fixant, alors que mes mains commençaient à trembler…_ Mais Régina ne l'autorise pas. Je reprends, si jamais, elles ne se connectent pas mais qu'une d'elle à conscience de ce besoin, celle-ci sera vouer à rechercher en vain la magie de l'autre. Pour l'éternité.

- L'immortalité ?

- L'immortalité de l'âme amoureuse.

- Les amants maudits, un peu comme dans Hunger Games quoi. _Dis-je en riant nerveusement. _

- C'est la malédiction de l'âme rejeté. _Me reprit-il_

- Sérieux ? ça a un nom ?

- C'est un mythe très rare, qui remonte à des centaines d'années. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir voir un jour sous mes yeux une âme rejeté. C'est d'un tragique… _Il s'approcha de nouveau du comptoir et ré-ouvra le livre à la page de tout à l'heure. _

- Racontez-moi leur histoire. _Soufflai-je en caressant du bout des doigts le papier._

- Et bien… Hunt était un soldat, très valeureux soldat de la garde royale. _Il désigna l'homme à genoux._ Il était secrètement amoureux de la Reine, qu'il servait corps et âme. Mais sa loyauté envers le Roi, son ami, le poussa à ne jamais dévoiler ses sentiments. _Gold releva son regard vers moi._ Il me semble que lui aussi avait de fortes douleurs dans la poitrine. _Je souris tristement à cette annonce…_ La douleur le rendit fou, et il se laissa mourir. La Reine mit fin à ses jours en apprenant le décès de l'homme. La mort de celui-ci avait réveillée l'amour caché qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et elle ressentait à son tour de terribles douleurs et pointes au cœur. _Gold tourna doucement la page, et sur la suivante nous pouvions voir une ombre flotter au-dessus du corps inerte de la Reine. _ La légende raconte que lors des obsèques de la Reine, on pouvait distinguer une légère lumière violette au-dessus du corps inerte de celle-ci. Les plus grands sorciers et alchimistes prétendent que ce serait l'âme de Hunt, qui recherche le contact de son amour maudit.

- C'est triste comme histoire.

- J'espère ne pas avoir à raconter la vôtre Miss Swan. _Me dit-il froidement en refermant le livre. _

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'éviter ça ? Enfin de briser la malédiction ?

- Et bien, je suppose que pour ça il faudrait que Régina se rende compte de l'Amour qu'elle éprouve pour vous. _Il s'arrêta et reprit…_ Si la Reine avait accepté ses sentiments pour Hunt, l'âme de celui-ci n'aurait pas été condamnée à errer pour retrouver un contact avec son âme sœur.

- Mais l'âme de ce Hunt… ? _le questionnai-je_

- Est toujours auprès de sa reine, oui. Son esprit est immortel. Il cherche à soulager son âme avec la présence de la femme qu'il aime. C'est pour cette raison qu'il reste auprès du caveau de la Reine.

- Est-ce qu'il existe un sort ou une potion pour briser un True Love ?

- En effet, j'y travaillais pendant un temps. Mais c'est une potion très dangereuse.

- …

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous y pensez Miss Swan ?

- C'est le seul moyen pour que je vive une vie normale non ? _lui dis-je en haussant les épaules._

- Rien n'est normal ici. _Me souria-t-il_

- Ne jouez pas sur les mots Gold. _Je levai les yeux aux ciels. _

- Parlez-en à Régina avant. Vous êtes deux dans cette histoire.

- Très bien. Mais elle ne saura que le nécessaire et j'en prends la responsabilité.

- Peut-être qu'elle réalisera bientôt les sentiments qu'elle éprouve à votre égard…

Je levai mon regard vers Gold, le sien était doux et sincère. Un léger sourire apparût sur son visage compatissant. Je baissai les yeux avant d'ajouter

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Puis je quittai la boutique.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Je me dirigeais vers l'école, alors que j'entendais les enfants s'agiter dans la cours de récréation. Je tournais la tête, balayais l'école du regard pour enfin distinguer mon fils. Un sourire de soulagement apparût sur mon visage alors que mes épaules se relâchaient.

- 'Man ! _Henry courrait vers moi en souriant, son sac trop lourd sur le dos. _

- Hey Kid ! _Je le serai de toutes mes forces, profitant du moment. _

Il se retira doucement, et me prit la main. Je m'accroupi à ses côtés avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Ecoute Henry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

Il leva ses yeux noisette vers moi et pressa doucement ma main.

- On peut aller au port si tu veux, _me proposa-t-il en souriant_

Nous marchions donc main dans la main en direction du port. Nous discutions de sa journée, des différentes matières qu'il avait abordées aujourd'hui et de Grace. Très vite nous rejoignîmes le port et nous installâmes sur un banc, face à l'océan. Le froid venait frapper mon visage mais la présence de mon fils m'anesthésiait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire 'Man ?

Je fixai l'horizon puis ferma doucement les yeux. Je m'enivrai de la douce odeur qui se mêlait à l'oxygène pour me donner le courage d'annoncer mon amour à mon fils. Ses billes noires me dévisageaient, attendant ma confession. Et sans lever les yeux vers lui, je m'exprimai enfin

- Henry, je … _Je tournai mon regard vers lui et lui mima un sourire._ Tu es amoureux de Grace n'est-ce pas ? _il rougit brièvement en baissant les yeux…_ Et tu ne l'as pas choisi. Tu es amoureux d'elle mais tu ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi elle et pas une autre. C'est comme ça. _Je haussai les épaules alors qu'il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. _Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître étrange, mais je pense que tu es assez grand pour comprendre. _Je caressai doucement sa joue. _

- Man, tu as un amoureux c'est ça ? Comme maman.

Je déglutie difficilement en le rapprochant un peu plus de moi.

- C'est de ça dont j'aimerais te parler, en effet. _Avouai-je la gorge serrée_

Henry se mit à sourire et me serra doucement en posant une main sur ma cuisse. Il leva ses petits yeux vers moi et attendit patiemment que je lui parle.

- Je suis amoureuse de Régina.

Henry retira soudainement sa main et la porta violemment à sa bouche. Ses yeux écarquillés me fixaient et il ne bougeait plus. Il ne clignait même plus des yeux. Je détournais mon regard de lui pour ne pas le brusquer… Je n'avais jamais été bonne pour les confessions de ce genre. J'étais de ces personnes qui n'utilisaient jamais les bons pour expliquer ses sentiments. Mais mon fils de 11 ans méritait des explications dignes d'une mère.

- Henry… ? Je sais que c'est […]

- Génial ! _s'écria-t-il _

- Hein ? _m'écriai-je à mon tour en me retournant vers lui _

Il se leva soudainement et sautilla en me regardant.

- Maman et toi, ensemble. C'est génial ! J'ai enfin ma vraie famille réunie. La mienne.

- Henry, je ne crois pas que tu […]

Puis maman a une grande maison, tu pourrais venir emménager. En plus, son lit est super grand, tu vas l'adorer. _Me disait-il à une vitesse affolante… _

- Henry, stop… _J'essayais de lui attraper la main pour l'attirer vers moi et le calmer_

- Et si tu penses que je suis trop petit pour comprendre tu te trompes ! J'ai lu quelques chapitres sur le True Love et il était noté que deux personnes du même sexe pouvaient tomber amoureux. C'est quelque chose de normal. Je le prends pas mal. _Me dit-il en haussant les épaules_

- Henry…

- Bon, c'est vrai que ça me fait un peu bizarre parce que vous êtes mes mamans et que j'ai toujours pensé que vous aimiez les hommes. Puis je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes du même sexe qui s'aimaient. Vous serez les premières. Les premières de la ville aussi ! Peut-être même les premières de mon Livre !

- HENRY ! Arrête. _Je posai ma main sur son avant-bras pour qu'il me regarde_

- Quoi ? _me questionna-t-il un sourire innocent plaqué sur le visage_

- Tu t'emportes là. Assied toi. _Je le tirai doucement vers le banc_

Il souffla mais s'installa à mes côtés. Il faisait balancer ses jambes d'excitation en me fixant.

- Ta mère et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble Kid. J'éprouve juste de forts sentiments pour elle.

- Oh… mais elle le sait n'est-ce pas ? _me répondit-il un sourire innocent plaqué sur le visage_

J'acquiesçais tristement. Henry s'arrêta de sourire et porta doucement son index vers le coin de mon œil. Il y retira une perle salé. Il la rapporta près de son visage et la fixa quelques instants. Puis sans lever les yeux vers moi il reprit

- Mais elle…elle ne t'aime pas ?

- Je ne pense pas non.

A cette confession il vint poser son visage sur mon épaule et passa affectueusement son bras autour de ma taille

- Et… ça te fait de la peine ? Comme à moi, quand Grace mange avec un autre garçon ?

- Un petit peu, oui _menti-je pour ne pas l'inquiéter._

Il me serra doucement, sa présence me soulageait. Je le recouvrais de mes bras et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques instants, en dehors du monde.

- Emma, Henry ?

Nous nous retournions tous les deux pour découvrirent mes parents main dans la main qui se baladaient. Nous nous séparâmes pour les saluer.

- Vous n'avez pas froid ? _demanda mon père en frottant activement ses mains sur mes bras_

- Non David ne t'inquiète pas ! _lui souriai-je_

- Man ? _Henry tirait doucement sur mon bras pour attirer mon attention_

- Oui Kid, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu sais ce qu'il nous faut ?

- Je t'écoute gamin. _Lui répondis-je en levant un sourcil_

- Un double cheeseburger

- C'est mon fils ça, _lui dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. _

- Oh c'est une bonne idée, _s'exclama ma mère._ Et si on invitait Régina à se joindre à nous ?

Henry serra soudainement ma main en me sentant me contracter. Je ne souhaitais pas voir Régina, je ne voulais plus me faire du mal inutilement. Mon fils devait le ressentir car il répondit malignement à ma mère.

- Non Grand-Ma', j'aimerais bien me retrouver juste avec vous pour ce soir.

- Oh. _Ma mère tourna son regard vers moi et haussa les épaules._ Ça marche !

- Allons au Granny's alors. _S'exclama mon père entre deux frissons._

Henry leva ses yeux vers moi et me fit un discret clin d'œil.

- Tu es malin, _soulignai-je_

- Je suis le fils de l'Evil Queen et de la Sauveuse. Ne l'oublie jamais ! _riait-il alors que nous emboitions le pas de mes parents._

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop complexe et que le moment être Emma et Henry vous a plu.

Si vous n'avez pas compris l'histoire de la malédiction, je reformule un petit peu : en gros Emma aime Régina, mais Régina n'a pas conscience qu'elle partage les mêmes sentiments. La malédiction qui a été créé entre elles grâce à leurs magies et leur TL, fait que si Régina ne s'avoue pas son amour, Emma ressentira de terribles douleurs et forcément un coeur brisé. L'âme d'Emma est condamnée à rester auprès de Régina. Morte ou vive pour l'éternité. En gros, elle ne trouvera la paix que si Régina accepte ses sentiments. Comme Hunt avec la reine. Bon, c'est peut être un peu tiré par les cheveux aha, mais c'est pour la suite de l'histoire que j'avais besoin d'un évènement comme celui-ci ;) !  
>A dimanche prochain.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonjour !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez de votre premier jour de vacances aha ! Alors je poste aujourd'hui car demain ça ne sera pas possible. Le chapitre n'est pas forcément très long, mais c'est la révélation d'Emma à ses parents… Mais comment vont réagir Snow et David :-) ?

Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Donnez votre avis, c'est important pour moi.

Bonnes fêtes à tous ! Profitez à fond de tous ces bons moments !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9 **

Nous arrivions à quelques mètres du restaurant et je sentais mon cœur s'emballer. Comment allais-je annoncer à mes parents que j'étais tombée amoureuse de leur pire ennemie ? Bien que les choses se soient largement arrangées entre eux, je me doutais fortement que l'idée d'une union entre la reine déchue et leur fille ne les enchanterait pas. Cependant, une partie de mon être demeurait persuadée qu'après cette confession je me sentirais nettement plus légère et que mes parents participeraient à un soutien sans faille.

Nous rentrâmes donc dans le restaurant, souriants. Ruby nous salua et nous demanda ce que nous souhaitions commander. Quelques minutes plus tard elle nous apporta nos 4 burgers garnis copieusement par les soins de Granny. Alors que nous entamions joyeusement notre repas, ma mère tourna son regard vers moi.

- Emma, je te sens ailleurs en ce moment. M'en veux-tu de quelque chose ?

Je soupirai et roulai des yeux, ma mère se considérait comme le nombril du monde que ça en devenait tellement fatiguant.

**FLASH BACK (5 semaines plus tôt) **

- Régina, on va être en retard, dépêchez-vous !

Je faisais les cents pas dans le hall d'entrée de la mairesse, jetant un bref coup d'œil à ma montre toutes les 10 secondes. En effet ce soir nous étions de sortie, un des habitants de la ville s'était lancé dans la peinture et exposait pour la première fois ses œuvres. Régina, en tant que maire et femme de goût avait été conviée à cette exposition. Ne désirant pas y aller seule, elle m'avait proposé de l'accompagner. Cette invitation m'avait ravie, mais étrangement je me sentais stressée et vulnérable d'être sa cavalière le temps d'une soirée. Mon cœur n'avait cessé de battre à une vitesse folle toute la journée. L'impatience et l'excitation accompagnant mon sang au creux de mes veines. Je ressentais que cette première sortie allait être des plus enrichissantes.

Je fixais donc les escaliers, attendant que la mairesse daigne faire son apparition. Je ne fus pas déçue lorsqu'elle apparut, dans l'ombre du couloir. Je déglutis difficilement en le regardant descendre les escaliers, admirative face à une telle beauté. Mes yeux ne trouvaient pas la force de se détacher d'elle. Elle était tellement belle qu'elle perdait de sa réalité. Je ressentais le besoin de la toucher, comme pour vérifier qu'une si magnifique créature pouvait exister sur cette terre. Une robe noire la moulait parfaitement, et ses talons rallongeaient merveilleusement bien ses jambes presque nues. Un rouge à lèvre rouge écarlate habillait ses lèvres. A cette vue je passais instinctivement ma langue sur les miennes. Elle était délicieuse à regarder. Quel genre d'homme pouvait lui résister et ne pas la désirer ?

- Régina, vous êtes […]

- Je sais, mais ne pardons pas de temps Emma !

Elle se précipita vers le porte manteau et enfila sa veste. Elle prit dans un coup de vent son sac à main et ses clefs et ouvrit la porte sans se tourner vers moi.

- […] magnifique… _soufflai-je pour moi-même _

- Swan ! _me cria-t-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de l'allé _

Je souris nerveusement et haussa les épaules avant de la rejoindre.

OOOOOOOO

- Ok Régina, j'ouvre la porte. Accrochez-vous à moi.

- Hm ...

J'attrapais les clefs dans le sac de la mairesse, alors que son visage reposait difficilement sur mon épaule. Les bras ballants et la respiration lente, Régina fermait les yeux. La soirée avait été un succès, les peintures étaient très réussies et le buffet très agréable. Nous passions une très jolie soirée… Avant que Régina ne boive le verre de trop.

- Emma ...

- J'arrive Madame Le Maire, j'ai presque ouverte la porte. Mais avec vous sur le dos c'est pas facile !

- Emma, j'ai trop bu…

- Sans déconner ! _riais-je_

- Vous vous moquez de moi. _Pleurnichait-elle_

- Pas du tout.

- Je ne vous permets pas de vous moquer de moi. Même… même dans cet état. _Essayait-elle de rétorquer_

J'ouvrais alors la porte en la poussant violemment du bras. Dégagée de cette tâche, je me retournais vers Régina qui était étalée sur mon bras. Je la redressais légèrement, la prit par les hanches et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Je pense que le canapé va être parfait pour ce soir Régina.

Je la trainais difficilement, alors que ses talons grinçaient sur le carrelage froid de la demeure.

- Je tiens l'alcool d'habitude, j'vous jure ! _me précisa-t-elle d'une voix rauque_

- On dit tous ça. _Ricanai-je_

Arrivées dans le salon, j'allongeai Régina sur le canapé, veillant à ce que sa tête ne parte pas trop en arrière. Je la tournais doucement vers le côté, évitant ainsi les risques d'étouffement pendant la nuit qui allait surement être agitée.

- Voilà, Votre Majesté.

- Au fond je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on m'appelle comme ça vous savez. _Me chuchota-t-elle les yeux clos et les bras sur le visage. _

- Pardon Mlle Mills !

- Mais de votre bouche, ça a une portée différente. Tout sonne différemment. Vous avez le don de rendre les mots plus doux Miss Swan.

Je m'installai à ses côtés et la fixai. Ses mots transperçaient mon cœur tant ils étaient tendres à mon oreille. J'ignorais encore pourquoi cette femme me bouleversait autant.

- Dormez Régina, je reste auprès de vous.

Je sentais Régina trembler et ses dents claquer lentement…

- Désolée pour…. La … soirée… _me souffla-t-elle entre deux claquements_

- Elle était pourtant superbe cette soirée. _Souriai-je_ Vous avez froid ?

- Un petit peu, oui.

Je me rapprochai d'elle, et la prit doucement dans mes bras. Je la sentis frissonner à mon contact. Je profitais de cette proximité pour humer son parfum qui s'était mêlé à l'alcool.

- Emma ...

- Chut, _je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux_

- Merci, _chuchota-t-elle_

Et dans la nuit, sur un canapé bien trop petit pour deux, nous nous endormîmes.

OOOOOOOOOO

Des bruits qui provenaient de la cuisine me firent sursauter. Je me redressais du canapé de la mairesse, alors que je trouvais sa place vide. Je me massais doucement le cou en soufflant légèrement. La nuit n'avait pas été des plus agréables. Je me levai enfin, d'un pas las et fatigué, pour rejoindre Régina dans la cuisine. Arrivée à l'embrasure de la porte, je l'admirais se tuer à la préparation du petit déjeuner. A cette vue je sentais mon cœur se comprimer dans ma poitrine. Je réalisais que je pourrais passer ma vie à la regarder. Je frappai légèrement contre le mur pour lui signaler ma présence. Elle se retourna donc à la va vite et posa son regard sur moi.

- Bonjour ! _lui souris-je_

- Emma, _me dit-elle dans un hochement de tête _

Je m'avançai vers le plan de travail, lorsqu'elle me tendit une tasse de chocolat à la cannelle. Je m'en saisis en lui souriant tendrement. Etrangement elle maintenait toujours la tasse dans sa main, et j'attendais patiemment qu'elle la lâche pour gouter au breuvage.

- Si vous parlez à qui que ce soit de la soirée d'hier, je serai dans l'obligation de vous arracher le cœur. Alors s'il vous plaît, évitez-moi cette peine. _Me cracha-t-elle _

Je me mis à rire joyeusement pendant quelques secondes, avant de voir la fermeté de son visage. Mon rire se stoppa net.

- Oh, vous ne déconnez pas. _Elle lâcha finalement mon verre et retourna à ses occupations. _Hey, Régina, pas la peine de stresser, j'ai juste dormi près de vous au cas où il vous arriverez quelque chose. Y'a rien de dramatique.

Régina se retourna, le regard noir et se rapprocha un peu trop près de moi. Arrivée à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre si je me concentrais sur sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, je pouvais sentir son souffle mourir sur ma peau tellement nous étions proches à cet instant.

- Je… Je ne parlais pas de… ça. Je faisais référence à l'ivresse Miss Swan !

Nous nous fixâmes quelques instants, avant que Régina ne brise notre contact visuel et rajoute

- Vous pouvez rentrer maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

Mais je pouvais distinguer un sourire se dessiner doucement sur son visage alors qu'elle quittait la cuisine. Cette femme me rendait folle.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

- J'aime Régina. _Avouai-je en le fixant dans les yeux_

Ma mère recracha le morceau de viande qu'elle avait dans la bouche et mon père eu un hoquet de surprise.

- Man' ! _s'écria Henry en se levant brusquement._

Je posais ma main sur la sienne pour le rassurer et l'insister à se rassoir.

- Ca va Kid, il faut être franc dans la vie. Rien ne sert de tourner 28 autres années autour du pot hein.

- Pardon ? _me cria ma mère pour attirer mon attention_

Henry se rassied à mes côtés et tenait toujours fixement ma main dans la sienne.

- JE M'EN DOUTAIS, _s'écria Ruby _

- Oh toi, la ramène pas. _Lui répondit Mary-Margaret d'un regard noir _

Ma mère retourna ensuite son regard vers moi et me dévisageait. Elle ouvrait et fermait plusieurs fois la bouche.

- Emma… _chuchota-t-elle _

- J'aime Régina, le débat est clos. Elle ne m'aime pas. Je suis son true love mais une sorte de malédiction fait que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble car elle n'avouera jamais ses sentiments envers moi. Voilà. Bon appétit !

Je souris et tournis mon regard vers mon fils qui avalait goulument son sandwich.

- C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? _riait nerveusement ma mère _

- J'ai l'air de rire ? _insistai-je en la fixant dans le blanc des yeux_

Après quelques secondes je détournais mon regard pour le retourner sur mon sandwich mais lorsque j'attrapais mon déjeuner, je sentis la table trembler. Le poing de ma mère résonnait encore contre le métal lorsque je me redressais sur ma chaise et vue ma mère rouge de colère.

- Tu ne peux pas aimer Régina, d'une part parce que […]

Les poings posés sur la table, mon sang devenait de plus en plus chaud. Transperçant presque mon épiderme tant il était bouillant. Je contractais mes doigts pour retenir la colère qui m'envahissait.

- Parce que c'est une femme, maman ? C'est ton argument ?

- C'est surtout ma mère. Puis façon elles agissent comme un couple de divorcés ! _Intervint Henry _

- Je n'allais pas dire ça. C'est ta grand-mère par alliance chérie… C'est… C'est de l'inceste Emma. _Ma mère posa un regard rassurant sur moi et mon fils…_

- Je n'ai aucun lien de sang avec elle il me semble. _Me défendais-je comme je pouvais_

- Henry non plus si on part dans ce sens, et pourtant c'est sa mère au même titre que toi.

- Elle l'a adopté, ne mélange pas tout s'il te plait. _Lui répondis-je en roulant des yeux_

- David, dis quelque chose je te prie. _Lâcha finalement ma mère en s'affalant contre le dossier de son siège_

Mon père avait les yeux fixés sur mon burger et releva doucement son regard pour le poser sur moi.

- DAVID ! _Ma mère claquait des doigts_

- Je n'ai rien à dire. Emma est une grande fille maintenant. _Il se tourna ensuite vers ma mère et lui prit amoureusement les mains._ Et nous savons toi et moi que l'amour ne se commande pas Mary. Quoiqu'on fasse, quoiqu'on pense, elles se retrouveront toujours. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Merci papa, _souriai-je à mon père_

- C'est pas vrai, je rêve… _souffla ma mère dans un dernier espoir en retirant ses mains de celles de mon père. _

- C'est trop classe hein ? Ma mère, l'EvilQueen et mon autre mère La Sauveuse, amoureuses l'une de l'autre. _Riait mon fils alors que ma mère nous faisait une syncope _

- Henry… _Le coupai-je _

- Ouais, je sais. Maman ne t'aime pas. _Reprit-il d'un ton las_

- Régina ne t'aime pas ? Donc ce n'est pas ton true love ! _Se redressa ma mère_

- Tu écoutes quand je te parle ou pas ? Je t'ai dit qu'elle était sous l'influence d'une malédiction.

- Qui t'a raconté ça ? C'est elle encore ? Elle dit […]

- Hey ! Ma mère a changé, je vous interdis de la dénigrer devant moi. _S'énerva Henry_

- Henry… _Essayai-je d'intervenir…_

- Non ! j'en ai assez. _Il se releva, pour surplomber ma mère. _Quoiqu'elle fasse pour se racheter, les gens croient toujours qu'elle craquera. Qu'elle refera le mal. C'est JAMAIS assez.

- Henry, ta mère n'a pas été une personne […] _Se défendait Mary_

- N'a pas été ! Voilà la différence ! Maintenant ELLE L'EST ! Man dis quelque chose. _Me supplia mon fils en se rasseyant… _

- La prochaine fois que vous parlerez de Régina de cette façon, vous pouvez être sûre que vous ne nous reverrez pas de sitôt. Vous parlez de la mère de votre petit fils et de la femme que j'aime.

- Emma, ce que ta mère essaye de […] _Tenta mon père _

- Non, STOP ! J'en ai ras le bol, comme à chaque fois, il faut que les choses se passent comme VOUS l'avez décidé. Les gens ne sont pas toujours aussi bons et généreux que vous, mais sachez le bien, ils ont d'autres qualités toutes aussi belles.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un exemple à suivre ! _Se justifia ma mère_

- Oh mais si, bien sûr que si tu la prétendus. _Insistai-je_

- Et si je peux me permettre de rajouter quelque chose… _Henry se tourna doucement vers moi._ Man, excuse-moi, ce que je vais dire va peut-être te blesser… Mais je dois le dire. _Il se tourna de nouveau vers ma mère et se leva doucement en posant ses mains sur la table pour avancer son buste vers mes parents._ Régina est ma sauveuse. Sans elle, je me serai peut-être retrouvé dans un orphelinat. Comme 'Man. Régina m'a offert un foyer et de l'amour. Ma mère sera toujours mon exemple à suivre. L'exemple de la femme qui ne croyait pas en l'amour, mais qui a trouver la force d'aimer dans les yeux de son fils.

- Henry … Je suis désolée. _Chuchota ma mère sans quitter mon fils des yeux_

- Tu peux l'être. _Répondis-je à la place de mon fils. _

Mon père se mit doucement à rire alors qu'Henry se rassit à mes côtés. Nous le regardions tous dubitatifs.

- Excusez-moi… C'est juste que… _Il se tourna vers Mary et prit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes. _C'est leur histoire. Reprends là depuis le début… C'est sans doute l'un des plus beaux contes de fée.

Ma mère fixait les yeux bleus azur de mon père et respirait doucement… Avant qu'Henry l'interrompt et s'adressa à sa grand-mère.

- Régina te rencontre, elle se marie avec ton père alors que sa mère tue l'amour de sa vie par ta faute. Elle te voue une haine infinie, te chasse du royaume, tente de te tuer, de briser ton couple, lance une malédiction que seule ta fille pourra briser et qu'elle brisera par la suite. Ta fille donne naissance à un petit garçon que Régina adopte. Il part retrouver sa mère biologique, elles se rencontrent, se détestent, se battent pour leur fils, mais seules leurs magies réunies peuvent le sauver. Elles tombent amoureuses. Fin de l'histoire. Tu as donné naissance à la seconde chance de Régina. Ton EvilQueen.

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça… _chuchota ma mère en fixant Henry _

- C'est trop émouvant, _reprit Ruby accoudée au comptoir._

- Arrêtez tous ! _Je me levai en me tenant fermement le cœur, une douleur pinçante ayant vu le jour_. Régina ne m'aime pas. Ce n'est pas un conte de fée ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. True Love ou pas, Régina ne sera jamais avec moi.

- Raconte-nous la malédiction, _me demanda ma mère en tendant une main vers moi._

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et sentis pour la première fois de ma vie que j'étais à ma place. Que quelqu'un m'aimait d'un amour plus fort que tout. Je sentais pour la première fois de ma vie que j'avais une mère. Que je n'étais plus seule à présent. Une larme vient se perdre dans le creux de mon cou alors que je regardais tendrement ma famille. Et c'est ainsi que je leur racontai toute l'histoire et qu'ils me prirent tendrement dans leur bras en me promettant que tout allait s'arranger…


End file.
